


Beauty and The Brute

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Virgin! Thorin, don't hate me, noncon, sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where Thorin is a beautiful prince who is to be married off to a far away lord who is none so lovely. He is brash and hard as granite around the edges. How will Thorin deal with such a tough man that he must marry?</p><p>Kind of Beauty and the Beast-esque theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda popped up slightly. There will be possibly dub-con since Thorin will be so unwilling. Thorin will also be able to get pregnant too.

“Married?” Thorin was unable to process the words his grandfather was saying. He was the eldest and surely he was the one who was to carry on the line and also to help mend alliances with far away lands. 

“Yes, you are a lucky lad, Thorin.” His grandfather growled out gently. “He comes from the land of Moria it is a beautiful prosperous area but our alliance and trades are very well thin. We believe that with the help of you, marrying into the family and going there will show that we are all united.” He explained as Thorin looked on in horror. He had just hit his coming of age ceremony, at the young age of 40 and now he was being shipped off? Thorin was still a virgin! He didn’t get the luxury of running off like the younger siblings and go party or sow his wild oats like they did.

“I see,” Thorin murmured, showing teeth slightly, his eyes dark. “When?” He asked curiously.

“Soon, the new years is coming and Durin’s day is a great time to marry. He will be traveling here with his older brother and they will be staying for the week for the festivities and the day after Durin’s day you two shall be wed. He is a great man, a warrior, weapons master and I have heard he is excellent in both forgery and black smithing. You two will have a lot to talk about and in common.” His grandfather chuckled as Thorin stared at him.

“Just because those are things I do don’t mean we will like one another. Why in Durin’s name am being married off anyway? I am an heir to the throne! Shouldn’t I stay here?” He asked bitterly.

“My dear boy, you know that dwarf maids are few and far between and so finding a lucky one is very hard. Most are married. The maker has granted a select few of dwarf men to carry that burden. We learned at a young age you were one of those. You will carry on our lineage since there is no woman who is neither available nor perfect for you.” He explained. “Now, I am very busy so go on.” His grandfather shooed the young heir away who huffed and quickly stomped out. He wasn’t going to have this but he knew he really had no choice.

~~

The few months passed, Thorin was incredibly bitter and snapped at anyone who dared try to have a decent conversation with him. It got to the point that his grandfather had rose a belt to him, something he hadn’t done since he was a very young child. Thorin’s attitude got better with the warm weather and spent most of the time in the forgery or black smith shop, honing and working his skills.

Frerin always made fun of his older brother, telling him those things were never needed but Thorin ignored the younger sibling. The only one he ever seemed to smile at or have anything decent to say to was his youngest sibling, his sister, Dis. He spent a lot of time braiding and rebraiding hair and beard as well as going out and about to Dale to shop or stop in for a dinner at the tavern. 

Now, they were planning for the arrival of the lords of Moria. Balin was the older brother and if he hadn’t been wed then Thorin would be wed to him. His younger brother was Dwalin and he was the one who would be wedding Thorin. Thorin paced back and forth ass they waited for the caravan. A crow had came to tell them they would be there mid day and here it was, and still no sign. Just when Thorin was about to turn and leave, Dis grabbed his arm. “Brother! Look! Its huge!” She gasped, a large caravan filled with precious jewels diamonds and mithril lay within its confines. Thorin was quite amazed as he gaped, staring slightly.

His father stepped forward and bowed, greeting them. Balin was instantly off his horse and bowing as well, introducing himself and his younger brother. Dwalin. Dwalin was tall for a dwarf, he had a Mohawk etched out of his hair and it stood up straight. He had tattoos littering his knuckles, up his arms and even started on the bald parts of his head. 

This? This was what he would be marrying? Thorin only saw a brutish warrior standing in front of him. His clothes were not elegant they were tattered and dirty from working. He was windblown and had scrapes and a cut above his eye. Thorin knew that look, he had been there but at the moment, he was cleaned up. His beard in one small braid and his hair pulled back into a low ponytail and clipped with the house of Durin clip. He had two hanging braids on each side, they too clipped with the same clips only smaller. Thorin had made them himself of course. His clothes were light since it was starting to warm but he wore elegant cotton and silk that was embroidered with his emblem in gold. 

“Is he it? This lil ol thing?” Dwalin drawled pointing towards Thorin. “Brother I may as well break ‘im look how tiny he is!” Thorin balked a bit and frowned, glaring.

“Watch what you say, brute you are in the house of Durin as of right now. We do not take kindly to such words.” He snapped, which earned a howl of laughter from the male. Balin just shook his head and stepped forward bowing to Thorin.

“Do not mind him. He has spent many months in the Iron hills and has lost his manners. I am Balin, at your service.” He murmured, bowing before he stood up, “brother you need to be kind to your soon to be husband, and if I do say so myself he is a handsome little thing.” Though, Balin was shorter than Thorin, Thorin just smiled at him. He already liked the older brother and wished he were to marry him instead, even if he was quite a bit older than him. Dwalin was nearly the same age, maybe a decade or so older if that.

“Ye’ Ye’” Dwalin muttered and smirked. “Can ye at least how yer ale?” He asked as he snickered when Thorin stopped smiling and glared again.

“None of your goddamn business.” He snapped then turned on heel and quickly retreated with Dis following and calling for him to wait and to slow down. Thorin didn’t want to have to put up with this man if he could help it.

“Forgive my son’s brash attitude, being the oldest and being as coveted as he is, you get an attitude. That will be different for dinner tonight. We have prepared a wondrous feast and I hope you will enjoy but how about you get unpacked and settled into your chambers?” Balin and Dwalin both nodded and followed servants off as the rest went about taking the horses to the stables and others taking the fine jewels and mithril to the vault in the bottom part of the castle.  
~~

“That was so rude! Brother!” Dis reprimanded her brother as he kept walking. “He is your betrothed you should show a little respect!”

“Respect? He called me little!” Thorin snarled a bit. “Why am I the one to marry? Why am I the one to leave? It should be you or it should be Frerin. I am the eldest I am an heir of Durin not some, some wife!” He huffed and Dis just frowned.

“You are a breeder. You have a great power about you. I am one of the few female dwarves left and you know they will do everything they can to make sure it is a true great match before I am married. Frerin wasn’t born such as yourself.” She murmured softly.

“I hate that term. Do not call me a breeder. I am not here just to pop out children no matter if my body will allow me to or not! I refuse to have a child.” He snarled to his sister who looked a bit hurt before she wrapped her stubby arms around his waist and hugged the elder dwarf tightly.

“I love you. I am sorry it should be Frerin or me but it isn’t. You have a great burden upon your shoulders but from what I hear, Dwalin is skilled such as yourself and someone who can match you on the training fields. Try to look at it as getting a shield brother in arms, not a husband.” She murmured with a smile. “please, go to dinner and be civil, for me?” She gave her biggest puppy dog eyes and Thorin screwed his face before sighing and nodding.

“Only ever for you my dear little sister.” She giggled then darted off. He retreated to his room to get ready.

~~

Thorin changed into another nice outfit and redid his hair before entering the great hall. Many men sat around laughing and eating. He moved to take a seat next to Dis, but his father stopped him and shook his head, pointing to the solidary empty seat next to Dwalin. “Sit with you husband to be.” He commented. Thorin gave a low growl but settled in next to the already half drunk Dwalin.

The feast was vast and held many things. Everything from mutton to pork and even beef which was a very rare commodity around those parts. He grabbed some food and went about eating, not really caring if the food got stuck in his beard as he chowed down on the lamb hock and more. He savored it all, his eyes closing happily as he grabbed some Ale and started to chug. Some of the dwarves were in on a drinking song that Dwalin had started to belt out around burps and chugging of the alcohol. 

Thorin tried to ignore the drunk dwarf who tried to grope him under the table. Thorin smacked his hand with a growl, “we are not married yet you do not get the privilege of my flesh.” He hissed out and Dwalin chuckled loudly.

“Mm I sure as ‘ell hope ye are as feisty in bed as ye are now! It will make for some great times fer sure!” Thorin was disgusted as he finished his meal and was about to leave but his grandfather cleared his throat and he knew he would not get to get away so greatly.

“Why don’t you show master Dwalin around?” He asked. Thorin was a bit miffed and grunted faintly.

“Grandfather he is almost completely drunk. It can wait until morning I bet both Dwalin and Balin are tired from their long trip. If I remember correctly it is at least a weeks journey to get to Moria.” His grandfather thought it over then nodded.

“first thing in the morning I want you to show the men around you hear? No hiding in the forges or black smiths or training field, be on your best behavior.” Thorin frowned and snorted before he was up and out of the dining hall, Dis not too far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin shows Dwalin around, Dwalin bests him at sparing then steals a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't long and I am losing motivation but I wanted to throw something else out. I will warn you that it will be partially dub con because Thorin is not willing to bed Dwalin but he must for their marriage. It will turn into total willingness soon enough I promise!

The next morning. Thorin did what he could to stay in bed but he was a busy man and he hated to be idle. So, he got up just an hour after he normally did and dressed. He braided his beard and clipped it with a bead before he pulled on some light clothes. The room was warm from the small burning fire since it still got a bit too cold at night. A sigh escaped his lips as he fixed his braids and brushed back the dark locks that framed his deep blue eyes. In dwarf terms, he was short and stocky with a large nose. His eyes were deep set and his brow was heavy but even then he was still considered a beauty in those terms. 

It also didn’t help that he was considered one of the few men who could produce offspring since the dwarf maidens were few between the numbers of dwarf men born. No one knew exactly why they were so few. Dis was all female but it took two brothers before and countless men before her before she was born to their own mother. Thorin checked his appearance again, rather pleased with himself. Though, he didn’t know why he would go to such lengths since he wasn’t too fond of Dwalin, who he would be showing around Erebor that day.

He quickly slipped on his boots and tightened the straps before he was out of the door and on his way to the dining hall where breakfast was already laid out. Once again, his grandfather forced him to sit next to Dwalin who seemed to already be drinking. “My god, dwarf it is only 9 am and you are already drinking ale? You will be drunk before noon!” Thorin commented as he looked on in horror. He liked to drink yes but he also knew there was a time and place and this dwarf seemed to have no respect for their family.

“Don’t mind him, laddy. One ale won’t go to his head.” Balin said with a nod at Thorin. “Good morning to you.” Thorin nodded back and went to work on the countless eggs, the ham steaks and biscuits. He sighed happily as he took a milk as well and started to chug, getting some in his beard but he quickly wiped it clean. Thorin wasn’t too fond with the long beard but he knew it was expected of him considering he came of the clan of the long beards of course. 

“So, you plan on taking me about Erebor so I can see its riches eh?” Dwalin asked with a smirk as he sat back, burping loudly and getting a few laughs from the others at the table. Miffed, Thorin nodded gently.

“Yes, that is what is expected. You are marrying into great riches and some of the best forgers live within these halls.” He said calmly. “I am curious though why you brought jewels and mithril with your caravan?”

“Well, lad that was the payment. A dowry.” Dwalin smirked at Thorin’s shocked face. 

“You paid to marry me?” Thorin asked looking quite upset. “I am not some common whore I am a prince! Direct descendant of Durin himself!” He snapped as Dwalin laughed loudly.

“Ye think I would pay that much for a bratty virgin prince? I much prefer someone who knows what he is doin. It was required of this marriage for me to bring it or I wouldn’t have!” He laughed heartedly as Thorin stared, mouth wide.

“Dwalin, be nice.” Balin chasted his brother as he looked at Thorin. “Don’t worry lad. It is required of all marriages such as these. We will be taking back some of the things your men have forged as a trade. It is a way to bond this alliance and marriage. If we can set up good trades then all the better after all.”

Thorin looked at the smaller, older brother and nodded. “and you are the eldest why am I not to marry you? I would much rather you. You may be much older but you are kind and civilized. I could get used to be your husband.” Thorin asked curiously.

“Oh my, well thank you lad but I am already betrothed or it would have been me wedding you. A fine young lad I have myself, a breeder such as yourself.” Dwalin just snorted and laughed.

“too bad that won’t get ye anywhere. Balin here doesn’t even partake in sex!” Dwalin hooted as Balin threw a few biscuits at his brother’s head. Thorin was curious. A dwarf that didn’t like sex? He had heard of those very few who liked to work in their trade and hone in on their skills rather than partake in other wordly things. Though, he didn’t press the matters as he pushed back and stood up.

“Well, lets get this tour on. I would like to be able to work in the forge or something today.” He muttered as Dwalin took one final chug of his ale and jumped up, wiping his mouth and beard as he moved behind Thorin.

“ye work in the forge? Ye are just a wee prince what do ye know about that type of stuff?” Dwalin asked in a sneer as Thorin glared over his shoulder.

“I am one of the best forgers here. Many of the things we will be taking back to Moria are things I have forged myself. My blades have never broke in battle even against goblins and orcs.” He said calmly. “I have made all the beads my family wears with their own emblem and I have made armor that can take elf arrows.” He sneered back. “just because I am a prince doesn’t mean I have no skills. If you knew anything of me, you would also know I do black smithing as well. I have also never been bested on the training grounds or in battle. Before you ask, yes I have seen battle a few times. I don’t look as rugged as you, but I am still a warrior under all this formalities. Do you think I like being considered this pretty little prince that is only around to make babies? I rather be working hard and getting dirty with soot and sweat it is where my passions lie.”

That seemed to quiet the dwarf lord as he followed behind Thorin quietly. They soon took a tour of the great halls. He saw the king’s gallery, the vaults, and the courtyards before they stopped at the training grounds where many dwarves were grappling and some using blunted weapons.

“This, is the training grounds.” Thorin said pointing. “I spend half of my day in here normally. I like to stay fit.” He said as he looked at Dwalin who was already inspecting different weapons.

“Wanna spar?” Dwalin asked, grabbing two swords and throwing one to Thorin, who caught it with ease.

“Spar? That isn’t what we are to do we are to see Erebor.” Thorin murmured, curiously as Dwalin shooed two dwarf guards off of a ring and motioned for Thorin.

“Come on ye think ye can’t beat me er something?” Dwalin drawled. That made Thorin burn a bit as he quickly stripped off the nice tunic and that only left him in boots, breeches and a linen undershirt that hung off of his stocky body. He cracked his knuckles and quickly walked into the ring.

“I told you, I have never been beat.” Thorin said, showing teeth as he held up the blade with ease.

“Only because no one dare defeat the runt prince!” Dwalin said with a laugh as he moved, sword overhead and quickly thrusting down. Thorin couldn’t answer that as he parried the hit and deflected it off, before he too went in for a thrust but his own was deflected. They went back and forth for several minutes. It seemed they were equal in strength and skill even though Dwalin as a lot larger and used that to his advantage. Thorin used his shortness as he moved about and dodged under Dwalin.

Though, Dwalin was getting bored and soon went head on into a full force attack. The blade came at Thorin who could only back away and try to deflect. Though, one hit sent his sword flying and he tripped, falling back onto his back with a loud cry as all the breath went out of his lungs. Dwalin had dropped his sword and was soon on top of the younger dwarf, his mouth enveloping Thorin’s into a deep, rough kiss.

A gasp escaped his lips which made his mouth open for Dwalin to quickly explore his mouth as his rough hands held onto the wrists of the prince. Thorin was slightly shocked so at first he was unable to do anything but soon he started to bite and started to kick. He even as so much as head butt the older one. Though, that seemed to do nothing but damage himself since Dwalin had such a hard head. After another moment Dwalin was up and off of him with a shit eating grin on his face.

“I told ye wouldn’t be able to beat me.” Dwalin commented as he wiped the blood and spit from his lips a chuckle leaving his lips. “I don’t suggest ye head butt me again yer lip is bleeding.” He teased as Thorin checked his lip and seemed ruffled. The on looking guards were shocked but one quickly grabbed a handkerchief and Thorin stuck it to his lip.

“Why did you kiss me?” He snapped roughly.

“Why not? Ye are to be my husband yes? Kissing will be apart of that. Plus, ye got some skill here on the field. I got worked up.” He shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms. “I haven’t gotten laid in quite a few months and ye are a pretty lil thing after all.” He drawled as Thorin growled.

“I should end this tour right here. You just assaulted me!” Dwalin just laughed as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine, I will leave my advances until our weddin night where you will be expected to give yerself fully to me, and my god am I excited fer that night. To conquer such a beauty and feisty dwarf.” Thorin shook his head and coughed before he grabbed up his tunic and pulled it back on before he also fixed his hair and checked to make sure he wasn’t bleeding, though a nice fat lip was starting to form slowly.

“Come on, we have much to see and it isn’t even lunch yet.” Thorin grumbled out. “I will take you to the forges. Your brother says you forge yourself?” Dwalin nodded as he followed behind Thorin quite excited to see the forges he had heard great and wondrous things of the forges of Erebor and now he would get to step foot into the great forges.

“yes, I am very skilled.” He murmured and quickly moved with him towards the lower halls where the forge lay. It was large, and quite crowded with many men working hard. It was hot and stuffy but it sure felt like home to Thorin. He quickly cleared a spot for them two and smiled. “What do you wish to make? I was thinking a new dagger, a present for my younger brother before I leave..” Dwalin nodded and grinned. 

“Sure thing,” He said as he grabbed the necessary tools and went to work. Within the few hours, they had a nicely ornate dagger made. It was small, and light weight and had great detail to the blade. The handle was also ornate with sapphires and mithril woven into the hilt. It wasn’t for use of course more or so for décor but he knew his brother would love it. “Looks good, you are quite skilled.” Dwalin purred above him, making him blush lightly as he bit his lip.

“thank you, maybe I should make you something for our wedding?” Thorin asked slightly embarrassed and also not wanting to believe it but liking how close they were to one another. 

“Whatever you make, will be greatly cherished wee one.” Dwalin teased as Thorin sheathed the dagger into a new holster and moved away. 

“Lunch should be well on its way maybe we should go.” He commented, looking down at his dirty clothes and groaned. If his father saw him he would be murdered for the great fancy clothes to be ruined as such. “Maybe I should change first.” He thought out loud.

“Don’t worry yer pretty lil head. I will grab us some lunch and bring it to yer living chambers eh?” Dwalin asked as they left the fore, both covered in dirt an grime. Thorin thought on it then smiled and nodded.

“Sure. My sister can show you the way.” He then quickly trailed off as Dwalin watched, licking his lips. He wasn’t sure if he could wait to be with the beautiful prince. Though, he knew it was customary and that if things were to be done right he would have to wait.


	3. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin are finally married and must consummate their marriage. How will Thorin and Dwalin handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING DUB COONN DUB CON DONT READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS!
> 
> Okay so its really not THAT bad (mostly cause I have my own triggers) but still. Thorin is none too willing but knows he must to be the good prince he is. I promise that they will soon love eachother.

The week passed easily enough. Most of the time. Thorin spent doing his own thing or in the forge or black smith shops with Dwalin. Dwalin was teaching him how to leather work better since he lacked in that skill. Now though, it was the wedding day. Thorin was forced up extra early. He was forced to eat breakfast while a hoard of servants brushed his hair til it shone. He was forced to bathe, his beard trimmed and braided in two separate braids and then his hair braided with more braids than he cared to like. They were adorned with gold and silver beads as well as some mithril. His outfit was white and elegantly trimmed in gold. Thorin loath what he had to wear especially since his tight fitting breeches were also white. One wrong move and he would be dirty rather easily. His boots were a deep brown and they were brand new. Thorin could tell he would be quite uncomfortable today and just hoped all would go fast so he could get out of those damned clothes.

Once everything was said and done, he was pulled and prodded to go down to the great hall where he was to marry Dwalin. Already, the seats were filled to the brim with all of Erebor’s and a lot of Moria’s noble men as well as wives and children even. He frowned as he was pushed out to walk down the aisle. At the front of the chapel, Dwalin already stood. He wore a deep green tunic that was traced in gold as well. His breeches were brown along with his boots. When Thorin got to his side, he noticed the green matched his eyes almost and it made him blink before he shook it off and turned towards the front, a sigh escaping his lips as he tried to grip hold of his fate. Today was his last day in Erebor.

The pastor droned on for some time about what it meant to get married and what they would be expected to do, but finally he moved on. Thorin repeated the standard vows to Dwalin, and Dwalin the same. When asked if there were any objections, Thorin hoped someone, anyone would speak up about why this was wrong. No one did and that made his heart falter. “Now, you may kiss.” The pastor said finally and Thorin looked horrified as Dwalin leaned in.

“Come on, it’s a must fer this damn ceremony just do it.” Dwalin hissed so no one but he could hear. A sigh escaped his lips and their lips locked in an awkward kiss. Dwalin’s tongue lashed out once to touch his lips but didn’t explore as they pulled away. Many were hooting and hollering and everyone seemed fairly happy. When Thorin looked to his little sister she was smiling happily at them and he couldn’t help but give her a smile. His sister always made him so happy. They were soon ushered out of the great hall and into the dining hall. It was decorated and there was a large table just for the two to sit at. The other table had been moved to accommodate the new table. Thorin sat on the right of his new husband and Dwalin sat down groaning. “When can I take this itchy thing off?” He growled to Thorin. “I woulda preferred my beat up work clothes than this bs! Balin insisted I wear it. It is the same tunic he wore when he married.”

Thorin shook his head, “at least we can agree on something. I hate white and on top of that this is so thin and drafty. A nice wool tunic would be nice right about now.” He grumbled as he tugged on the tunic. Soon enough, food and presents were set out in front of them. Thorin ate slowly, though was chugging ale like he was dying and it was the last bit of water he would ever have. After the 6th or so ale, Thorin was feeling it. He felt drowsy and woozy and knew he would need to eat more. So, he dug into the massive piles of potatoes, biscuits, elk, deer, whatever else they could catch. After he ate, the staff brought them wedding cake and he devoured that. The food did help stave off the drunkenness he felt but he knew that he would need more to be totally okay with what was about to happen.

His eyes went to Dwalin, who was still chugging ale, probably on his 10th or so and it wasn’t effecting him at all. They were silent and not talking. Thorin was okay with this for the most part. Many of the family members and nobles did come to congratulate them. Dis threw her arms round her brother and bawled about how she was losing her favorite brother. She sniffled as he kissed her cheek and promised to have her visit or to visit himself when he could. That seemed to help as she backed off and went away to go cry in a corner. Frerin did nothing more but shake their hands and say congrats before he was off. His father seemed please and made a few lewd comments before walking off. Thror made no move to come say how happy he was which was fine to Thorin, he was still pissed at being bought and sold as if he was some object.

Soon enough, Balin moved up and took Thorin’s hand to kiss it lightly. He wore a deep red tunic and black breeches with mithril in his beard. His eyes twinkled at them. “Brother, take care of this young lad.” He teased as he nodded to Thorin. “I hope you will find happiness with us in Moria. It will be a pleasure to have you along.” Thorin nodded and smiled.

“I still wish it was you I was marrying, Balin.” Thorin commented which got a chuckle from the older dwarf as Dwalin glared at them. He huffed and chugged another ale before he stood up, departing quickly. Thorn was confused as he looked to Balin for answers.

“He is readying himself for tonight. Your servants will be here shortly to get you ready as well.” He said and then walked away as Thorin sat there, dumbfounded. Sure enough, another 10 or so minutes passed and he was ushered out of the great hall and to his room. He was stripped, cleaned again and his hair and beard taken out of the braids. His hair was brushed and brushed until he didn’t think he could stand it. One of the servants gave him a small vial of oil.

“you may need this. Lord Dwalin is a big dwarf and his package may be just as large.” He said as he leaned in and kissed his forehead. This was Thorin’s favorite servant. He was a dwarf that was about his own age but he just never seemed to hit puberty. He was tall, skinny, and his beard didn’t fully grow in. He didn’t understand why but the boy was always so friendly.

“thank you,” Thorin murmured, unsure why he would need it before the servants departed. Thorin paced the room, clad in another white tunic, only no breeches and just white under garments. His feet were clad too. Though, the tunic reached well past his knees so it wasn’t like he was immodest or anything.

The door was knocked upon and slowly, Dwalin walked in. He was clad in another green tunic, black breeches, and black slip on boots. “My god, ye are getting more and more beautiful everytime I see ye.” He murmured, as he licked his lips. “My beautiful husband, come.” He slowly led the rather shy Thorin to his bed, slipping him down on it. “So, was I right in assuming ye are a virgin?” Thorin nodded.

“Y-yes, the servants gave me this. “He held out the small vial and Dwalin chuckled.

“We will be needin it that’s fer sure.” He murmured as he pulled Thorin close, his lips capturing Thorin’s into a deep kiss. Thorin fought it, pushing back and trying to pull away before Dwalin pulled back, “look, I ain’t lookin forward to takin no virgin. On top of that an unwilling one. But, we have my brother outside that door listening in t’ make sure the deed is done. Fer this to be truly complete we must consummate the marriage with sex.” Thorin frowned at him and shook his head.

“Fake it, I don’t care. I don’t want this you know that.” He spat back at him.

“Balin will come in and check. He may be my brother but he is all for tradition. He had to do it with his husband as well. Just deal with it, okay?” He snarled. “If you let me, I will even make it enjoyable!” Thorin sighed and reigned in, knowing there was really no fighting it. He laid back slowly.

“W-what am I to do?” He asked curiously as Dwalin shook his head.

“You lay there, try to relax and let me pre ye. Yer arse is probably tighter than anything I have ever laid mine eyes on. Now, take off yer pants.” Thorin flushed, but slowly slipped the under pants off, revealing his lower regions. His privates had been trimmed nicely but were still dark and curly. Nestled in them lay a limp penis and balls that hung low and heavy. Below that, was a perfectly sculpted ass with a puckered, pink hole. Dwalin sighed faintly as he leaned down and started to kiss Thorin between the legs. Thorin wiggled slightly at the ministrations, unsure if he liked it or if it was weird. The beard of Dwalin seemed to rough against him but it was a nice rough.

Dwalin moved further down, and his tongue soon found that puckered entrance in which he started to lick and suck on. Thorin gasped and his hips reflexively shot up as he bit back a whimper. “D-don’t that’s not sanitary!” He whimpered not knowing since he was still a virgin and had never been taught anything to do with sex. Though, his eyes rolled into his head when he felt the tongue pierce his entrance and start to explore the insides. Dwalin was only able to chuckle mildly around his entrance, tongue darting in and out prepping Thorin for more.

By the time he was done, Thorin was rock hard and weeping at the tip. His entrance was pulsing and opened slightly from the invasion. Dwalin sat up and licked his lips. “Not half bad. Yer maids did a fine job cleanin ye up and washin yer body. I hope we can keep that up I quite like eating ye out.” He teased, receiving a death glare and a growl from Thorin. Dwalin grabbed the vial of oil and opened it. Instantly, vanilla and lavender drifted into the air and that in of itself helped calm the prince. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched Dwalin push his finger into it and get some on and spreading it.

“W-what are you going to do with that?” He asked as Dwalin pressed him back down and shushed him quietly as he quickly pressed the finger into the prepped hole. A gasp escaped his lips. “Durin’s beard no!” He cried out and wiggled about, trying to get away.

“Calm it!” Dwalin snapped a bit, growling about how he was going to lose his boner if Thorin didn’t stop fighting him. Thorin whimpered but settled in, his body being invaded in ways he never even guessed of. When the feeling of the finger was no longer foreign, another slick finger entered. There was a dull pain but nothing Thorin couldn’t take as he wiggled and bit his lip. The fingers scissored which made him moan out involuntary as he arched up. Dwalin smirked and slowly searched, knowing it had to be close. He soon found what he was looking for and the fingers hit their mark. That special spot all men had. It made Thorin cry out and twitch as he thrusted against the fingers for more.

“More!” He cried and Dwalin laughed softly, pressing in a third finger, pushing that spot a few more times, but he stopped.

“Anymore and ye will cum before I can even take ye!” He said as he pulled his fingers out. The oil was then slicked upon his cock and he leaned over the younger one. He slowly pressed forward and groaned as the head of his cock slowly popped into the puckered entrance. Thorin instinctively clenched. “No, relax or I can’t get in!” Dwalin said roughly as he stopped his invasion. Thorin shook his head not wanting this. His body was slightly betraying him. His cock hard and weeping but now there was a shooting pain between his legs.

Dwalin slowly rubbed his hip trying to help calm him. For such a brute, he was being quite gentle though that didn’t help Thorin any. Once he was relaxed, Dwalin pressed in with one long stroke, grunting. He wiggled his own hips as he tried to settle close and sighed. He didn’t dare move in hopes that Thorin would fully relax and let him take him.

“You are in you can stop now.” He whimpered faintly, biting his knuckles.

“No, we are not done yet.” Dwalin growled and pulled out, then back in. His thrusts were long but slow and deliberate. When Thorin was fully relaxed and taking him, he sped up his movements taking him harder and harder. Thorin was moaning and crying out loudly against his fist as his eyes stayed screwed shut, not wanting to look at his new husband who was taking him. Even if so gently, Thorin felt completely violated and rather dirty. 

The thrusts from Dwalin was becoming erratic and his large hand gripped him, stroking his hard cock along with the thrusts. Thorin tried to stop him but knew it was futile. His body was twitching and clenching around him. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Dwalin finally hit that sweet spot. “A-again.” He groaned out and Dwalin smirked, rolling his hips and hitting it again and again.

Thorin soon couldn’t hold back and his body went rigid as he felt his release. He cried loudly into the air as his body clenched tightly, making Dwalin have to slow down some. His cock shot out thick white ropes that hit his chest and torso, as well as Dwalin’s. Dwalin rolled and rocked his hips through Thorin’s orgasm before he groaned loudly and felt himself cum.

The hot splash within his body was awkward but not too bad as Dwalin released. When he was done, he pulled out and plopped down next to Thorin. “There, we are done.” He grumbled faintly and Thorin flushed. “I bet ye have a nice hot bath in yer restroom. Go.” He said, nodding his head. Thorin got up, flushing as the cum fell from his newly used hole as he darted to the bathroom, shutting the door. 

Dwalin sighed. He wished he could just stay and sleep with his new husband but he knew that Thorin wouldn’t be pleased. So, he cleaned himself up with some towels and then dressed before he walked out, nodding to his brother who also nodded. “It is done.” Dwalin mumbled as Balin patted his side.

“Come, he will forgive you sooner or later. Many royals marry out of necessity and not love.” Balin said gently.

“I hope ye are right, brother.” Dwalin muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally makes it to moria and gets to see his new home and meet balin's ever loving husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WARN YOU MISTAKES A HEAD! I wrote this on my phone at work (literally) so any bad mistakes its cause of that. I still need a beta so yeah... lol. No sex, no anything a bit of angst maybe? Thorin still rebuking anything Dwalin throws at him.
> 
> Also note on Balin:
> 
> Tolkien mentions that some dwarves find no pleasure in intimacy or in relationships with others. They prefer to work on their skills or crafts or trades. Balins is pure knowledge. He is asexual, sexually though can be romantic to a point. He does love his husband but just not in that way, its more of a caring friendship, you are younger than me I must protect you type of love not a I must fuck your brains out way lol. which I could see from him personally ^^ (I also kinda stole the balin being asexual from another fic so yeah sorry but I loved the idea eheheh) But I already knew tolkien said some dwarves are not sexual. Anyway.. ENJOY!

The road back to Moria was long and boring. Thorin felt even more lonely than normal. He shared a tent with Dwalin but refused to share a bed mat. Dwalin didn”t push the issue nor try to make any moves on the slightly scarred Thorin. Thorin didn”t talk to anyone but Balin who did his best to reassure the boy that everything would be okay. Dwalin was becoming more and more pissy over the week or so travel. From being this loving happy go lucky prince who he had slowly fell for, he was quiet and ignored him. Sometimes Thorin would be caught glaring daggers at Dwalin.

One night, their last night camping out, the weather had dropped dramatically and the wind howled. Thorin had on all of his heavy clothes on top of two heavy winter furs but he was still freezing. Dwalin didn’t seem to mind as he had given up one of his furs and was under the fur sleeping in only a tunic and thick cotton breeches. A sigh escaped his lips, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get warmer. He slowly turned over to watch and see if Dwalin was asleep. Sure enough quiet snores came out of his nose as his breath was completely steady. Thorin slipped out of the furs and slowly crawled to his husband and got under, curling against Dwalin.

Dwalin stirred a bit and grumbled faintly as his arms wrapped around Thorin who just flushed and nuzzled closer, sighing. Dwalin was like his own wood burNing stove. His heat radiated off of him and he slowly started to warm as he smelt him as well. Dwalin smelt of sweat, dirt, and soot and it was a nice masculine scent that relaxed him. He slowly fell asleep, hoping to wake and leave before Dwalin woke with him in his arms.

~~

Morning came, and Dwalin opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw the ruffled black hair of Thorin. Blue eyes opened to lock with green. A blush quickly swept upon his cheeks and he bit his lip. “I..I… It was really cold.” He explained.

“Don’t worry about it, laddy. It was nice to have you in bed.” He murmured softly. “You should do this more often.” Dwalin said in his ear, slowly licking the shell. Thorin shivered as he gasped out and pressed against Dwalin. Dwalin took that as a sign and trailed a hand down to grip him between his legs as he tugged gently. Thorin soon realized and quickly pushed and pulled and was out of the bed.

“No!” He cried. “No.” He frowned and quickly dressed, running out to go get breakfast from their breakfast tent. A sigh escaped Dwalin’s lips as he grumbled and stood to dress. Thorin was gone from the breakfast tent. A guard had said he was with Balin in his tent learning about Moria and the culture. Which was normal as well. Balin loved having someone to share vast knowledge with and Thorin was someone who listened and always asked a lot of questions.

Thorin rode the whole rest of the trip back in silence next to Balin as Dwalin road back grumbling and mumbling about how horrible things were. "What has my dear brother so up in arms lad?" Balin asked Thorin gently.  
“I was in bed with him..." Thorin replied and Balin chuckled.

“Shouldn’t he be happy?"

"Not when he advanced upon me and I rebuked his advances.” Thorin murmured sheepishly. This just made Balin shake his head.

"I know you are not like me and asexual why do you deny him so? Is he really that bad of a guy? Do you feel no attractions?” Balin questioned Thorin quietly.

Shaking his head Thorin looked at him and replied "no of course not it’s just we marries under these political pretenses and I just feel wrong I never expected to marry or find love but I at least wanted my first time enjoyable instead I felt violated and dirty. He knew I didn’t want it and yet he perused... Isn’t that wrong Balin?” Balin sighed gently

"With how worldly and intelligent you are I forget you are just a baby yourself. Dwalin felt guilt for that night he expressed it to me himself but it was necessary for him to complete the ceremony. He wanted your first time to be special and it wasn’t he wishes to make it up to you. You may have married out of politics but that doesn’t mean it can’t turn into love."

"What about you? Did you marry for love Balin?" Thorin knew Balin spoke highly of his husband waiting for him back in Moria. A smile graced his lips and he chuckled.

"No I was old when we married. They saw it as I needed someone at my side and to produce an heir they didn’t see Dwalin fit to run Moria if anything ever happens to me." he explained. "But we grew to love one another he was barely a stripling when we married. He hadn’t even came of age. He is only a decade or so older than you." that really made him curious to meet this dwarf. Though he knew they would soon be in Moria in a few short hours.

Once they hit the gates of Moria Dwalin as off of his pony and eagerly darting to the gates but stopped when he saw Thorin ride up next to him. Thorin soon was off his black pony and handing the reigns to someone. "This is home. Welcome to your New home my husband." Dwalin breathed as Thorin smiled and followed him in. He was tired but it was only yet noon and he had a feeling from the hustle and bustle that there was a feast in the works. Good ale and food sounded amazing after living off of whatever anyone could catch and kill or rations.

"Husband!" a high pitched squeal came from a skinny dwarf as the tall dwarf ran and nearly tackled Balin. Balin just laughed and dealt with the mirage of kisses he was receiving before he pulled away.

"Ninben this is Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror who is our king. Thorin my husband Ninben" Thorin bowed as did the tall skinny dwarf. Thorin noticed he had deep set bright blue eyes. His hair was very fine and hung white with only one braid. His face was clad with no beard.

"Ninben... That is Elvish is it not?" Thorin asked curious since he looked more elf than dwarf.

"A-aye my Lord Thorin." Ninben replied sheepishly. "My mother was half silvan elf. The other dwarf my father was a dwarf Lord of another clan. But because of my features they never thought I would marry I am only a 4th but it is nearly impossible to grow a good beard I shave instead. I get made fun of but Balin is the best husband." Ninben said grinning "and just call me Nin that is what everyone calls me" Balin was beaming at the dwarf who barely looked old enough though Balin had mentioned him being a decade or so older than himself so he paid no mind knowing elf blood didn”t dilute easily in other races.

"It is a pleasure though I would like shown to my room for a hot bath before dinner and it seems Dwalin has vanished." Thorin said with a blush Nin gave Balin another peck then pulled Thorin off happily chatting away as if they were already old friends.

Thorin decided he liked the fair dwarf no matter his blood plus he seemed to love Balin deeply. Once Thorin was settled in his own room joint to Dwalins chambers he was happily relaxing in a hot bath that felt great on tired muscles. He knew he would miss his home and family but he knew they were trying and that made him feel welcome.

***

Soon enough Thorin had dwarf servants braiding his hair and dressing him in fine royal blues with silver that caught his own baby blues. Dwalin soon knocked and was let in. "Dinner is ready. Nin and Balin are waiting fer ya. Do ye feel better after a bath at least and willing to talk to me? Ye are my husband I was gracious enough to get Ye some private quarters even if they are joint to my own. We gotta learn to stand one another."

Thorin made a noise to show he was a bit miffed then grunted "stop trying to rape me and we will talk"

"One time and I stopped when Ye said no by my beard you are insufferable" Dwalin snarled and stomped away from a now shocked Thorin. He couldn’t believe how upset he was making Dwalin.

Thorin pushed it aside as he was led into the great dining hall. It was smaller as was the table it Sat only four. He settled next to Dwalin and thanked a servant for the ale. He chugged it slowly as Balin talked before he cleared his throat. "In hopes to make you feel at home you will have a choice of servants to be your personal servants we know you had a few in Erebor and forgive me for not being able to bring them but I hope maybe just maybe that will help. You are free to roam the halls nothing is off limits we have training fields forgers and black smithing and even mining." Thorin looked surprised but a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you master Balin you are too kind." he was delighted that he could explore and have his own help to do as he pleased with. He looked to Dwalin who seemed to be ignoring him as he feasted on the pheasants that had been hunted just for this as well as chuggin ale by the pint. He sighed suddenly feeling alone. Though he knew it was mostly his own doing so he shook it off and grabbed a leg happily digging into the meal.

Nin was way too happy to get Thorin to talk and even laugh some which pleased Balin since when Nin had come to him he wasn’t even close to being of age and was an angry bitter little boy. He had grown in the last 30 years and Balin had grown quite fond of him. Even if he wasn’t sexually attracted to him they were happy and the boy could look past Balin’s own older age easily being more than 90 years. Dwalin himself was in his late 50s leaving Thorin at barely 41 and the elf dwarf boy at around 50 as well.

Dwalin excused himself saying he was too tired. Balin nodded following suit. "My love we traveled two weeks time and in such we are both tired forgive me for retiring early. If Thorin is up to it show him around and acquaint him with Moria. I know you must have been lonely without me." Nin just gave a nod and a squeak of an okay before Balin was off. He sat closer to Thorin who was just finishing an ale and the last of the sweet pie.

"I am lonely even with him here. His meetings and scholar classes always bore me so I don”t go but now you are here and closer to my age so that will help." Nin just grinned and Thorin chuckled.

"You are lucky to have a husband such as Balin I wish it was he who I had to Wed instead I get his brute brother who can barely stream two nice things together."

"Dwalin can be very kind if you know the right buttons. He’s always been very kind to me even when I first came here. He was sweet and gentle but hard and firm when he needed to be. He taught me weapons and to spar and hand fight to help control my anger better." Nin explained. 

"You see being a 4th elf on top of practically a bastard my family had no hopes of me marrying in until word spread that Lord Balin was looking into wedding they pretty much begged Balin to take me over others and even so much as paid him their whole life’s worth almost. Balin did give them the money back but they sold me before I was of age nor did I know I could bare children. We have been trying but we have not been successful."

Nin sighed as Thorin looked on curious. "How? I thought he was asexual and couldn’t get it up?" Nin shook his head.

"He is he must take aphrodisiacs to help him. He hates the act normally gets quite drunk too. It saddens me he doesn’t find me attractive in that light but he’s the sweetest thing and he loves me. I couldn’t ask for a better man."

"What about desires of your own?" Thorin couldn’t stop himself. Nin had to be feeling pent up if they didn’t do it for pleasures he knew even as a newly non virgin that sex was more for pleasure on top of for procreating.

"We have an agreement. If I feel the need I may find someone and if they are willing to ask Balin personally to bed me then they do." he flushed slightly "only rule is they can’t cum inside of me that’s really it." Thorin nodded curiously.

"That seems to work and if you two are happy." Nin happily nodded as he grinned at Thorin.

"It does though we fear he may be sterile. We have been trying so hard for a baby but it just isn”t happening we have thought of using another but... That is a last hope and well.. We.. We were going to use Dwalin but now he is Wed to You." Thorin just blinked then laughed softly.

"You can keep him I sure as hell don’t want him!"

"I understand how you feel I felt the same but they are both great dwarves. You should give him a chance" Thorin shook his head with a frown as he sighed.

"You say he is sweet and nice all I see is a rough brute of a dwarf that is unsociable with no manners" he grumbled with a sigh as Nin frowned and shook his head. The elf dwarf didn’t press the matter and just smiled fondly. 

“Come, I know you must be tired. I will take you back to your quarters and we can really learn about one another tomorrow! I can already tell you Dwalin will probably hide away in a forge or on the spar field and Balin has so much paper work and things to settle he won’t have time for me!” Nin happily tugged the rather sleepy Thorin to his chambers and Thorin gave the boy a small hug and smiled.

“It was a pleasure to meet you. Balin speaks so highly of you.” Thorin said as Nin sighed happy to finally have someone slightly closer in age he could relate to.

“I heard a lot about you. I too am happy we got to meet.” Nin murmured back, returning the hug deeply. At that, Thorin let go and was disappearing into his private quarters to strip and get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets his new servants, grows close to Nin and even with Dwalin, slightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but enjoy!

Thorin wasn’t one to sleep in, but he had been so exhausted from the week long trek back to his new home that he had slept in well past breakfast. Though, was woken up by Dwalin with a loud knock, “come on ye royal sleepyhead!” He called through as Thorin groaned and rolled out of his small, albeit, comfortable bed.

“I’m up what do you need anyway?” Thorin called back as Dwalin huffed and opened the door anyway, barging in and shutting it. “hey! This is my private quarters you can’t just march in what if I had been indecent!?”

“Shut yer mouth I took yer virginity nothing I haven’t seen before lad.” Dwalin sneered which caused Thorin to glare at him as he crossed his arms. “Balin got a nice line of servants fer ya ready to be picked out in the dining hall.” He explained as he tapped his foot. “So, he asked me to come fetch ye since ye can’t seem to get yerself outta bed. I remember in Erebor ye couldn’t sleep past dawn!”

“Yeah, well a week long trek through wilderness will do that to you.” Thorin grumbled. “Plus, it is getting cold and I always slow down during the winter.” He explained as he grabbed some fresh clothes, pulling on the slightly less flashy tunic and breeches before pulling on his boots. His hair was unbraided but he didn’t bother, pulling the hair back. Moria dwarves didn’t seem to braid their hair anyway. “Alright, I am ready lets go.” He murmured flushing as his stomach started to growl in protest. He could tell he was hungry and hoped they had saved him some sort of breakfast. A sigh escaped his lips as Dwalin dropped him off in the dining hall and was soon gone. Balin stood next to Nin who was bouncing happily and waved at Thorin who gave a light nod, walking up to them.

“These are the servants I feel you would best like.” Balin said and smiled. “You may pick up to four.” There stood at least 10. Most were young dwarf men who were his age or maybe younger or older by a few short years. One dwarf woman who could easily be his mother’s age and an older dwarf male. Thorin walked back and forth, curious of them before he picked out four. He picked out the older dwarf woman, and the rest younger men. He got their names then nodded and smiled before he told them he really needed no help as of right now and they all darted off.

“Thank you, I am within your debt. I already miss having my own servants but I bet they will serve me well.” Thorin said, bowing to Balin who just laughed softly.

“I got them too!” Nin said happily. “I got five of my own servants when I came here to help ease my transition though I had never had servants.” He said curiously and shrugged it off. “They are quite nice to have though!” He eagerly bounded over to Thorin and wrapped his arms around him. “Husband is going to be busy today as is Dwalin with just coming home, why don’t we spend time together? Its not too cold we can trek to the marketplace and go shopping! Oh but I bet you are hungry I saved you breakfast,” he said pointing to the table which had food waiting. Thorin smiled his thanks as Balin slipped away knowing he had meetings and paperwork to attend to.

“Thank you, but I brought no coin with me from Erebor…” He said, feeling odd that he was broke.

“Nonsense! You are married to a lord! Though, you are technically a crown prince… But either way the wealth of this land is yours! Just ask Balin for a pouch with some coin and he will gladly give it to you. I would say ask Dwalin but I can already tell you he will be hiding out training. You bring the worst out of him you know.” Nin teased as he sat with Thorin who gladly started to eat the cold food in front of him. 

“Alright then I guess after I eat will you lead me to Balin to get some coin?” He asked curiously. “though would it be wise for us to go into town without one of them?” He didn’t exactly know how safe Moria was after all.

Nin blew a raspberry. “Silly, we are so highly regarded here no one would dare touch a hair on our heads. Even being part elf people here regard me in such a high respect it is quite odd to tell you the truth.” He confessed with a shy smile. Thorin just nodded and finished his food in silence.

~~

The day passed easily enough. Thorin had wandered around the market place and had found the local black smith shop in which he had employed if the large dwarf who ran it on his own ever needed help he would have been pleased to help. Already it seemed the dwarf of Moria seemed rather kind and liked Thorin which was also odd, he was used to being shunned for being the prince and everyone always so scared around him. Here everyone was care free and the air was nice, even if it was starting to get chilly.

“Well, that was productive.” Thorin said as the two made it back into the halls of Moria, loaded with gifts, fresh produce and the like. Nin lead them to Thorin’s room and they dumped their spoils on the bed to go through. Thorn had picked out a nice new tunic to give to Balin that matched his green eyes. A new pair of work boots for Dwalin that were lined with rabbit’s fur and not as bulky as the ones he normally wore. They both had bought an arrangement of vegetables and fruits in which Nin was already munching on an apple as they dug around. Thorin had bought himself some beads for his hair and beard braids and a few books of plain parchment and some ink and a quill or two.

“I think our husbands will be rather pleased. That dark green tunic will look lovely on Balin! And those boots you have an eye you know?” Thorin just smiled, rather pleased with himself.

“Maybe we should find them?” He asked curiously as he put both of the gifts back into their simple brown bags. Nin nodded and grinned.

“First Balin he will be the easiest to find!” He quickly dragged Thorin out of the door and down the halls to Balin’s study. Luck would have it though that both men were in the study when Nin all but pranced in. “Husband! Dwalin!” He said cheerily. “We went to the marketplace and it was so fun!” He squeaked and Balin just chuckled, though his eyes were strained, and Thorin could tell that something was also bothering Dwalin.

“You know I am a very busy dwarf, youngen what is it that you need that couldn’t wait til supper?” Balin said softly, which made Nin’s face fall somewhat.

“well, we brought gifts. Okay Thorin brought gifts. I bought fruit and veggies!” He said and pushed on Thorin to step up, who did so clearing his throat rather noisily and nervously.

“I-it can wait.” He mumbled shyly. “You both have just been ever so kind and I wanted to show my thanks.” He murmured, and slowly put the two bags onto the desk table. Balin blinked and looked at Dwalin’s whose features had slightly softened as they both grabbed the bags marked with their names. Balin opened his and gasped slightly.

“This is very fine spun wool, it will serve me well it looks incredibly warm. Thank you.” He murmured and smiled at the blushing Thorin, who was looking at his feet. Though, he looked through strands of black that hid his blue eyes from Dwalin as Dwalin carefully unwrapped his to find the boots.

“New boots?” He asked and Thorin nodded.

“On the way back you claimed how your old ones were not so warm and were so worn. I saw those in your size and thought of you. They will serve you well during the winter it feels as if it will be a cold one. The inside is lined with rabbit fur and the leather is tanned deer.” He quickly explained. “On top of that they are not as bulky or heavy and so you will be lighter on your feet, though I doubt you will be any less lethal.” He added with a sheepish smile.

Dwalin had no words as he silently sat down the boots. He quickly turned towards Thorin and pulled him into a death grip of a hug. Thorin slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed as Dwalin said in his ear, “thank you laddy.” He murmured before he pulled away none too quickly.

“Still wanting to go off to the iron hills?” Balin asked his brother. Both Nin and Thorin looked curious at Dwalin. That was what they had been discussing. Dwalin was so fed up with Thorin already and couldn’t stand being around him and had asked his older brother for permission to take off and train in the iron hills over the course of the winter.

“I guess not. I guess I can stick winter out here, eh?” He said with a grin and Nin shook his head and sighed.

“Come on, lets let the boys talk.” He then tugged Thorin back out as the door shut behind them. Thorin felt a slight pang of guilt and pain from the idea that they were married only that of a week and Dwalin was already trying to get away. He had to remind himself he wasn’t exactly making it easy on the brute. Though, every time he wanted to let down his guard and cuddle up against him or sleep next to him he always remembered how Dwalin had bought his body practically and their first night. He knew it wasn’t total rape and he had given consent but he still hadn’t enjoyed it and still felt utterly sick and dirty, a dirty he just couldn’t get rid of.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you the next chapter will have non con!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin grow closer and then Dwalin decides to go and mess things up for them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NON CON AHEAD!!!!
> 
> There is some major non con (I sectioned it off so you can skip it) between dwalin and thorin. I promise its the last bit before nice happy fluffy love and stuff (I may try to end it there I dunno.) I guess it just depends where my muse takes me. I also have the advantage of mpreg if I want lol

A routine had slowly settled in with Thorin. Every morning he was up before anyone else and had breakfast with the family. Sometimes he and Dwalin sparred or worked together in the forge or working on leather working. Especially since Thorin just wasn’t talented in making anything leather related. Other times, he hung out with Nin who was always so happy go lucky and care free. He truly was like a sweet little elf. 

Though, winter was setting in and the halls were growing colder. Erebor was further dug out into the caves of the mountains so it rarely got cold besides the walls and floors. Here though, a draft set in and Thorin hated the cold. He sighed one morning as he nuzzled deeper into his furs. It was just too darn cold to get out of bed. Though, he steeled himself and decided to slip into bed with Dwalin again. He hadn’t done that in a month or so, worried that Dwalin would make advances he didn’t want. 

Padding softly to the next room, he opened the door to see the slumbering Dwalin still in bed. Dwalin never got up this early unless it was to go out on patrol or to hunt or something. Thorin also knew Dwalin had stayed out drinking that night. He smiled at the man. It was odd to see such a rough and tumble dwarf look so fragile and serene when he was asleep. Slowly, Thorin slipped in and sighed happily at the warmth of the older dwarf as he pressed closer. Dwalin murmured and pulled Thorin even closer, nuzzling his nose into the silk black strands of Thorin’s wavy hair.

Thorin normally was up and either stretching and doing some light exercises to stay fit by now, but instead had fell asleep against Dwalin’s warm comforting embraces. Though, a few hours passed and Dwalin was soon waking up to see the younger dwarf against him. He quickly pulled away as Thorin started to wake. “Sorry, I got really cold and you are so warm.” Thorin murmured with a flush as he sat up. “I’m not used to the cold.” Dwalin shook his head and smiled.

“Its okay. Why don’t ye just share a bed with me? I promise to not advance on you okay?” Thorin hesitated but then nodded.

“Okay, the warmth would be welcoming and I have been a bit lonely.” He admitted with a sigh. “Balin and Nin are so sweet, especially Nin. I know we do things together but whenever you go to drink or hunt or patrol I am left here like I am some precious gold to be kept and I am a dwarf. A warrior all in the same I can protect myself and would like to venture out to, you know.”

Dwalin stared at him contemplating and shrugged. “Okay, I will add you to a patrol team with me. If ye really wanna go drinkin you can nothing is stopping ye but yerself.” He said flatly and slowly got out of bed, grabbing some clothes to dress. “Breakfast is probably already on its way. Surprised lil ol nin ain’t up here banging on yer door since ye are normally the first at the table.” He said teasingly as Thorin flushed and went to go change in his own room.

Sure enough, when Thorin opened the door Nin was ready to knock and the boy blushed. “Sorry its just normally you are down stairs by now and I was worried. You okay?” Thorin nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

“I hate the cold and my bed was just way too warm to leave.” He said simply and Nin nodded as he ran off to go downstairs. Dwalin soon exited his own door and put an arm around Thorin’s shoulders.

“So, willing to share a bed with me this winter?” He asked as Thorin nodded.

“As long as you don’t advance on me without my consent.” He muttered with a frown and Dwalin chuckled.

“ Course not, that would be wrong eh?” Soon, they were downstairs and seated. Balin quickly went in to discussing things that were coming in with the ravens. Orcs and goblins were seen not too far and he knew that the goblins would be attempting to make shelter within the misty mountains caves. Dwalin quickly shot back he would send out his best warriors to eliminate them.

“I will go.” Thorin murmured as everyone stared. “Look, just because I am some prince doesn’t mean I don’t know how to deal with goblins. I brought along my sword, which I was told was forged long ago by the high elves of the west. Orcrist.” He explained gently. “I have killed many goblins and orcs and I know my way about a battle.”

“Laddy, I don’t doubt your skill but you are here for one reason only and if you were to be killed, then all hope for Erebor and Moria to be on good terms would end.” Balin murmured. “You are here to unite the two kingdoms not to fight off goblins that Dwalin’s men can’t handle.”

“You underestimate me. My father and grandfather were the ones who put me out on the battle field, they would understand. If something were to happen, my sister is still alive Dwalin can just marry her, or my younger brother.” He scoffed as he frowned. “I am bored. I hate being idle. Let me lead a small team out, please?” Thorin almost pleaded as he looked to Dwalin then Balin.

Balin cursed lightly in Khuzdul before looking at Dwalin. They talked quietly in Khuzdul before Dwalin sighed, “fine.” He murmured in common tongue. “I will be the leader and you as my second. We will take a group of 5 out plus ourselves. The minute if we start to get over run you hide, do ye hear me?” Thorin smiled and nodded happily. “We will leave midday.” Dwalin grumbled cursing in Khuzdul as he slammed up from the table and walked off.

“Thank you, I won’t let you down.” Thorin murmured, bowing his head and darting off to go find his warmest clothes to wear.

~~

Thorin kicked himself. Why in the hell did he agree to this? It was below freezing and snow was falling around them. His hair was pulled back besides the two braids he wore down. He had also braided his beard in the small one braid he did normally. He hadn’t braided his hair in a while but it felt wrong going out without those braids in place. He wore a thick wool tunic, and a cotton shirt underneath. His breeches were leather and didn’t breath so kept the heat in. He also wore new snow boots and a heavy deep blow cloak over his shoulders. His sword was at his side in its scabbard. Balin had been pretty impressed he had such a fine sword. Thorin had got it from a good will trek to Rivendell right before his 30th birthday when he was still learning the ways to be a king. 

Soon, they came to the cave entrance that they had heard was where the goblins were taking refuge. There were different accounts of how many there were. Some said over 200 and others said it was closer to 50. Goblins all looked about the same and ran in such tight nit packs it would truly be hard to count until they were all dead. Slowly, Thorin’s sword was drawn and he looked at the blade glowing blue. Sure enough, goblins were within. Dwalin made a few signals to the men he had brought. All were hard, tall, sturdy lookin dwarves. Most had battle scars and tattoos to match Dwalin almost. Though, Dwalin still towered over the tallest by a few inches at least.

Once in place, he gave the signal. Thorin was the first to move, he ran straight in head first. The first onslaught of goblins that met them was easy enough. Thorin crashed through and killed at least 6 or 7 on his own before Dwalin was at his back, slicing and yelling as he head-butted and punched his way through. The others followed suit yelling battle cries in Khuzdul as they sliced and diced. Thankfully it did happen to be a rather small group and soon the 150 or so goblins were slaughtered. 

Thorin was covered in blood but he didn’t seem to mind as he cleaned his sword off and slowly slipped it back into it’s scabbard. “We should burn the bodies. They will poison the earth if left to rot.” Dwalin agreed and they went to work gathering all the bodies into piles and setting them ablaze. Once taken care of, they made the trek back to the halls of Moria.

Quickly, Thorin’s servants stripped off the dirtied clothes and brought him back to his room for a hot bath. The older dwarf woman lovingly brushed the tangles from his hair and cleaned up the blood. “You fought well, brave prince.” She said with a light smile that made Thorin smile as well.

“It was enjoyable. Please, not the braids. “He grabbed her hand when she went to untangle the braids. “I know here it isn’t as common but we pride our braids and they are only meant to be touched by family or lovers.” He explained. She nodded and dropped her hand with a smile.

“Forgive me for touching you so openingly. You are just a small boy to me. My son if he had lived would be about this age and you look so much as what he did.” She flushed as she looked down in sadness. “I was quite happy when you picked me to serve you.”

“You had a son? What happened?” Thorin asked curiously, taking her hand gently.

“Men.” She murmured gently. “We were sold into slavery and he was killed right before my eyes at the age of 25. Dwalin took out the men and saved us. Most went back to their homes but I had nothing so they offered me shelter here. In return I work for Balin and Dwalin.”

Thorin nodded and slowly kissed her knuckles. “I am very sorry, I.. er.. don’t even know your name.” he said with a blush.

“Ysolla, daughter of Tirin II, son of Tirin I.” She murmured, bowing her head. “I come from the iron hills.” She explained and smiled. “dearest Thorin, you are too kind. But you are also still covered in blood and dirt and you must be tired and cold. Come, let me help you bathe?” Thorin nodded, and stood as he quickly untangled the two braids and his beard braid knowing they would need to be cleaned properly.

A bit shy at first, undress in front of a woman old enough to be his mother, he slowly stepped into the hot tub and groaned happily at the feeling of the water. Ysolla quickly went to work and started to clean him up. She gingerly touched his hair to see if it was okay and he gave a nod as she washed the long locks. 

“Thorin, Balin is rather happy with-“ Dwalin was cut off, seeing Thorin’s head back and mouth open slightly as the woman massaged his scalp slowly. He felt a surge of jealousy and rage then guilt. He knew it was innocent and the woman was doing her job as his maid. He also knew he would feel even more anger if it had been another dwarf man touching him.

Thorin’s blue eyes opened and he caught Dwalin’s greens. “Happy with the outing?” He asked with a low moan as the woman ran her fingers down, ignoring them as she was meant to. “I am glad and I hope that will let you two to let me go out with you more often.” He closed his eyes as Ysolla rinsed his hair, and once that was done he shooed her away. She bowed to him and then Dwalin and darted out.

Once she left, and the door had shut, Dwalin growled, “what the fuck was that?” He asked.

“What? She was washing my hair. I was covered in blood!” Thorin shot back as Dwalin advanced and loomed over him.

“Ye are actin like a dwarfling, unable to do anything yerself! Ye can wash yer own body and hair! She shouldn’t be touchin ye!” Thorin shook his head.

“Stop being jealous. That was a touch of a mother and if you don’t remember, I don’t have one.” He snapped roughly which made Dwalin stop. “My mother died giving birth to Dis.” He said calmly. “I was 20 years old… Frerin was 15.” Thorin growled. “So forgive me for wanting a motherly touch.”

“I…I am sorry.” Dwalin apologized sheepishly. “I just, can’t help it. I care about ye and well, seeing someone touch you so intimately. Ye never let me touch yer hair.”

“My hair is special to me yes, as is with all long beards. I stopped Ysolla from touching my braids when she attempted to untangle them. It isn’t just you.” He explained as he got out of the water, and quickly grabbed a towel. The water was murky from the mix of blood, sweat, and dirt. Though, Thorin was now warm. “Hair is meant for your family and loved ones. Nin has tried to play with my braids himself and I have stopped him.” Dwalin just nodded as he watched Thorin move and go get dressed.

“Balin said he would allow ye to go out more on patrols, ye show much potential but always wants someone by yer side.” Thorin sighed and shrugged it off. Compromises, compromises. 

“Sounds reasonable, now is supper almost done? A strong ale and warm food would be great in my stomach right now.” He said with a small smile to Dwalin who nodded. They soon trekked downstairs and Nin was eager to ask about everything, he hadn’t ever been allowed to go train or do anything. Of course, according to both dwarf and elf characteristics he was way too small. He was taller than a normal dwarf but way too skinny. For an elf, he was way too short and was too pudgy. It was an odd mixture but either way he was a rather lovely boy.

~~

Another month passed, and the winter had hit full force. Their food supply was plenty of though and what they didn’t have, was brought in from neighboring places that could supply. Thorin had gotten into the routine of sleeping with Dwalin and then up and out to breakfast. He did midday patrols with Dwalin as well and had been let out to hunt down straggling goblin packs. Though, once the frost and snow hit they stayed away. 

Nin and Thorin had gotten quite close as well and spent a lot of time together. Thorin had taken him to the forge and taught him to make a few simple things, things that no one had taught him to make. It bothered him that he was so much dwarf and yet had no skill or trade. From what he had heard, he didn’t even speak Khuzdul. Though, Thorin cared for the boy just the same.

This morning, Thorin rolled over and groaned as Dwalin pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. They had explored touches and kissing and that was all Thorin was able to handle before he said no and pulled away, leaving Dwalin hard, and wanting. Normally, Dwalin would wait and once alone would quickly masturbate and get himself off before he went downstairs for breakfast. It was a horrible thing to him but he knew Thorin would need time.

“Dwalin, you are pushing against me.” Thorin grumbled as Dwalin started to press harder and grind.

“So? I can’t help it. A sexy dwarf in my bed I can’t have. I am getting frustrated, Thorin.” He growled in his ear. “Forced to receive feather kisses and timid gropes before ye run off leave me hanging, and begging to fuck.” Thorin gasped when Dwalin rolled, and pinned Thorin down, his eyes dark. “just once, let me just once.”

 

~~~~~~~NONCON WARNING SKIP THIS IF YOU DON’T WANNA READ IT~~~~~~~

“No, I told you. Please, Dwalin don’t” He murmured as he tried to get away. “I…I am getting there just a bit longer okay?” Dwalin shook his head.

“A month, I have been dealin fer a god damn month. I stop everytime ye ask. I don’t touch or anything less ye start it!” He hissed out and pressed himself closer to Thorin. “If ye won’t give me it, I will take it!” At that, Dwalin was ripping through Thorin’s cotton light night clothes. Thorin was stuck, unable to do anything as Dwalin ripped and shredded.

Soon enough, he was completely naked. Dwalin just smirked lightly and bent down, kissing Thorin hard. Thorin tried to pull away but soon tasted blood, from the sharp pain of Dwalin biting him to keep him in place. Tears pricked his eyes and he whimpered out slightly as he tried to fight away. Dwalin held fast on his wrists with one hand, and his hips pinning the smaller dwarf under him.

“S-stop!” Thorin cried as he bucked up, attempting to push Dwalin off, but only getting a groan of excitement out of Dwalin. Dwalin seemed to be deaf to his cries as the older one pressed a dry finger into him, thrusting it roughly to open him up. Thorin cried out, feeling the pain shoot up from the invasion. No pleasure could be had just from the sheer fact that it was a dry entry. 

Dwalin ignored the cries and moans of begging for him to stop as he pushed in a second then a third digit. Once he had done that, he pulled away and Thorin was praying he was done. Though, his eyes opened in horror as Dwalin pulled his hard, leaking shaft out. “Ye ready?” He growled and positioned himself.

“No! Dwalin stop!” He nearly screamed as he felt Dwalin thrust in with one hard swoop. Thorin could feel his insides tear slightly from the intrusion. His blue eyes were watery as he cried and fought under the heavy dwarf who paid him no mind. Dwalin pulled out then thrust right back up eliciting more screams of pain. 

“Dwalin you are hurting me!” Thorn finally screamed and Dwalin stopped, his eyes clearing as he looked down. Thorin was sweaty, covered in tears and blood on his lips. Snot ran from his nose down as well and Dwalin looked between them. Thorin was completely flaccid and he gasped seeing the blood that coated Thorin’s inner thighs and his own cock.

“Fuck.” He pulled out quickly “No, no I am sorry I didn’t mean. Oh god, Thorin!” Dwalin moaned. He went to grasp for Thorin but the damage was already done. Thorin was crying loudly as he stood from the bed, hardly able to walk as he stumbled to his own room, slamming the door shut and promptly locking it so Dwalin couldn’t enter. He cleaned himself up and dressed, gingerly putting on his loosest and darkest clothes to hide the blood. Thorin knew it was well past breakfast and Balin would be busy in his study, normally on days like this Nin sat with him.

Quickly, he pulled on boots and started out the door, going to find Balin.

~~~~Non con over with~~~  
Once Thorin had found the study, he swung the door open without a knock and walked in. Sure enough, Balin was hunched over some papers and Nin was quietly huddled in a chair next to him reading a book. “What’s wrong lad?” Balin asked as he looked up, startled at the wild look, blood, and tears staining Thorin’s face.

“Annul the marriage.-“ Thorin started but was cut off.

“In Khuzdul, Thorin.” Balin murmured, nodding towards a curious Nin. Thorin gritted his teeth and changed to his mother tongue.

“Annul the marriage, Balin or I will send word that your brother tore into me and raped me unwillingly.” He growled out.

“He what!?” Balin shouted and stood. 

“I have been sharing his bed for the past month since the cold hit. We have kept it simple and have kissed and explored some but he has always stopped when I said no. Something was off this morning and I told him no more than once and even yelled for him to stop. He did not, and then took me dry with very little preparations. “ Thorin explained, looking at Nin. Nin had a slight confused look on his face, he really didn’t understand what they were saying. He bit his lip and winced in pain, as he felt more blood trickle out. “I believe I am torn rather badly. Now, you annul the marriage and send me home. So help me, I will send a raven out this instant. My grandfather would not stand for this!” He hissed out, his eyes dark and full of anger. “For an heir to be raped like some unwilling whore! I was supposed to be safe here and yet the man I married is the one causing damage.”

Balin was shocked and was trying to form words as he stared at the boy. He knew what Dwalin did was wrong but he really could not lose trades and alliances with Erebor. Most of their supply that winter was coming from them after all. “Now, I will talk to him. Let’s get you to a healer.” He said calmly as he turned to Nin. “stay, I will be back love. Lover’s quarrel.” Nin just nodded and went back to his book as Thorin was lead to the infirmary. Soon enough, he was left with healers who stripped him down and started to clean him up and apply ointments to help clot the blood and help with healing him.

Balin had went and found Dwalin who was cleaning up the sheets of the blood. He was only in breeches when Balin entered. “What in durin’s beard were you thinking!? You just raped an innocent boy!” He snarled as Dwalin flinched, like a hurt puppy.

“I know! I don’t know what came over me. I just got so frustrated. Sexy lil thing in my bed and teasing me until he knew I wanted it and then leaving!” He sighed. “Is he hurt?” Balin nodded.

“You ripped him open. He was bleeding and his lip is cut probably from you biting him.” He growled. “He is threatening the wrath of Thror on us. He wants me to annul the marriage and send him home! We can’t afford that brother! All of our winter supply is coming and if he sends word out that the one who is supposed to take care of him is raping him! Our own people will turn!” He growled out. “I have to fix this and I have no idea if I can.” At that, he stomped out to leave Dwalin to his own thoughts.

Nin had snuck away and was soon in the infirmary with Thorin. “Thorin?” He called and the younger opened a blue eye and he smiled.

“Hey, just not feeling well that is all.” He explained, sitting up in pain.

“No, Dwalin raped you.” Nin said matter of factly. “Though, that doesn’t sound like the Dwalin I know.”

Thorin frowned. “We were talking in Khuzdul how do you know?”

“Just because people don’t know I can’t speak it doesn’t mean I can’t. It’s true I was never taught either languages. Being what I am and what my mom is, we are outcasts to both of our worlds. But my servants taught me it. Balin just doesn’t know and I would like him to not know. I like finding things out I am not supposed to know.” He said with a sneaky grin that just made Thorin laugh softly before wincing.

“I know you can’t believe Dwalin to be a bad person but he did.” He murmured. “I begged him to stop and he wouldn’t, not until I said I was being hurt…” He thought on that then shook his head. Nin sighed faintly.

“You know he didn’t want the marriage either. He drank himself stupid to be banned from the tavern for a little bit because of it. He wouldn’t eat with us or even talk to Balin. Until he started to learn about you. He learnt even at a young age you were an accomplished warrior and prince. He saw drawings and thought of you so beautiful and fair. He got excited and wanted to meet you. Though, ravens told me you were a bit of a brat to him. “ Nin said with a laugh. Thorin chuckled.

“I was. I didn’t want it or to leave my home and my family. He was this gruff drunk brute.” He murmured and sighed. “I have seen a different side but still, what he did was horrible.” Nin nodded and smiled sadly.

“I don’t wanna see you leave, but if you feel like you must…” Thorin sighed as he pulled Nin in for a light hug.

“I don’t know. I am happy here. I don’t have the responsibilities as I did in Erebor. I am free to do as I please and whenever I please.” Nin looked hopefully and Thorin sighed as the boy ran off to go back to the study to wait for Balin.

Balin soon entered again and bowed his head. “Dwalin is very upset with his actions and he is terribly sorry.” Balin murmured. “He wasn’t trying to do anything to harm you. I know you may think ill of us, but please…” He murmured gently. “We like having you here. I promise you things will be differently.”

Thorin thought on it and frowned. “Fine, move me to a room away from Dwalin. As of right now, I want nothing to do with him.” He growled faintly. 

“Very well, you won’t have to deal or worry about him. I promise and if you still wish to leave when the frost melts we will send a caravan at the ready to take you back.”

“Deal.” Thorin murmured and sighed as he laid back. “Healer says I will heal but have some on and off again pain for a few weeks.” He said and Balin nodded with a frown before he left to go relay everything to Dwalin.

~~

Weeks turned into another month and then another. It was a very hard winter. Normally the first thaw had hit and grass and flowers were blooming. It wasn’t snowy but the ground was hard and iced over. Thorin had been moved closer to Balin and Nin’s joined chambers and he had withdrawn. He had changed patrols and was patrolling on Dwalin’s off days with his second in command. He also refused to speak to Dwalin and even Balin for the most part. Nin was the only one able to get any rise out of him and even the sweet touches the boy tried to give, made Thorin shun away.

He was fine physically, but mentally he had no idea if he would ever be okay. Thorin still wished to return home and Balin would beg whenever he mentioned it but Thorin was unwavering. In a short month or so, he would be leaving and going home and away from this place that felt so welcoming and open. It felt a lot different now. 

One day, he was on his way back to his room after he had snagged some food from the kitchen when Dwalin stopped him. “Thorin, please just let me explain and apologize. Its been two months and you don’t talk to anyone but Nin, you ignore me and Balin… We are worried about you. Floi said you are taking unnecessary risks and even wishes to take you off patrol. I told him just to watch you because I know how you like to go out..”

Thorin just glared and frowned. “Leave me alone. All I want to do is wait til it thaws so I can go home.” He murmured gently. “Floi can stick a hammer up his arse.” He hissed out lightly. He did like the second in command and even regarded him quite highly but to know the male was talking about him to Dwalin just upset him more. “You did your damage stop it.”

“I want to fix it! I didn’t mean to I got carried away.” Dwalin pleaded as Thorin shook his head and tried to move around but Dwalin kept him blocked. Thorin felt his body tense and tighten from it, he shook off the panic attack and tried to keep himself level against the taller, older one.

“You can’t.” Thorin said, a whimper escaping his mouth. “You can not fix what you did. You ruined me. I used to love physical attentions. Now, Nin touches me and I pull away and every time I do, I hurt him.” He said as he felt himself fall against the stone wall as Dwalin sighed and pulled away. 

“I am so very sorry, Thorin.” He murmured out, biting at his lip. “We haven’t seen you training or at the forge or anything. Maybe you could come back and work with me?” He asked curiously. “I…I can start teaching you to make those leather vambraces we had started on before all this?” He was hopeful, hopeful the idea of work would get Thorin to come out. 

Thorin thought about it curiously then sighed and nodded. “Alright. We can start working with leather again. I do miss working with my hands more.” He agreed, which made Dwalin rather happy as he nodded and moved away.

“ye should join us for dinner too. I know Balin and Nin would be pleased.” At that, he left Thorin to contemplate things now.

~~

Another month had passed and it was slowly thawing out. Thorin had come into another new routine. He worked with Dwalin, albeit very cautiously at first, in the forge and with leather. He had also went back to teaching Nin things about forges and the like who was an eager learner. He made no attempt to go back home even though he should be able to since it was now thawing and everything was starting to come back in.

One day, Dwalin had come in and was looking uncomfortable as he fidgeted behind Thorin hammering out a sword he had mended for one of the guardsmen. He had one hand behind his back but Thorin ignored him until the tension grew too much and he sighed and turned to look at him. “what?” He asked curiously and frowned. “I am almost done with his sword, just needs reshaped!”

“N-no ye are doin a fine job… I just..” Dwalin stuttered before he walked over and shoved a plant at him. The plant had small purpleish flowers and was rather leafy and he instantly knew what it was and blinked.

“Kings foil?” He asked curiously. This was a weed, something used to feed to pigs. Dwalin said nothing as he darted off shyly. Thorin shook his head and sat he plant aside. He knew it had some healing properties but none that were any more effective than if given to a healer or something stronger like Valerian. He soon finished the sword and dropped it in the water to cool it quickly before setting it down to let it fully cool before he returned it. It was about lunch time and he was starving.

Thorin left the forge, leaving the kings foil behind. Nin met him half way humming as he bounced next to him. “How was work?” He asked curiously a grin on his face.

“good.. What is it you act like you know something…” Nin just giggled faintly.

“Did Dwalin come and see you?”

“How did you know?” Thorin asked curiously as Nin looked around and stopped him.

“You see, Balin and Dwalin were talking last night. They thought I was asleep so they slipped back and forth from common to Khuzdul. Dwalin wants to win you back and so Balin told him to try and court you!” He said excitedly. “Hes trying to court you! He asked me what to get you and I said flowers!” Nin said bouncing.

“That explains the kings foil!” Thorin thought then started to laugh loudly. “He brought me weeds! He shoved them in my hand and ran. I wonder if he gets just because it has flowers doesn’t mean its meant to be given like that..”

Nin was laughing and shaking his head. “Just take it and smile he is trying so hard!” He murmured “Especially since its thawed and you have made no mention to return to Erebor… You aren’t going are you?” Thorin sighed and shook his head.

“I sent raven to my father about what happened and he sent back stating that it was Dwalin’s rights as my husband to have my body for his pleasure and that I should just suck it up and give it to him. I have no sympathy at home.” He stated with a sigh. “So I am staying.”

Nin nodded sympathetically but then smiled. “Well, I am sad you don’t have anyone back who will listen but am happy you are staying! I love having you around, we all do.” He said cautiously as Thorin smiled and tugged him down to have lunch.

Balin was missing, and had been explained by Nin that he had a meeting out of Moria with the blue mountains about livestock trades. Thorin just nodded and sat down as far from the quiet Dwalin, who was eating quickly, only giving them glances here and there.

Thorin just stared openly and sighed as he looked at the rather anxious Dwalin. Now he truly knew how he felt and he felt bad for shunning him for the three or four months of winter they had had. He bit his lip and decided he would try to be better. First, he would have to move his room back next to Dwalin’s, though he would keep the joining door always firmly locked. 

Standing, Thorin moved off to go do as he was planning with the help of his servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry don't hate me -hides- anyway review and stuff!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Thorin finally become one! well, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh I hate having all these ideas and losing steam! I really wish to see a pregnant Thorin but I also started another fic with Fili and i have a Fili/Kili Dwalin/Thorn fic I need to continue as well aaahhhh! lets not even mention the avengers ones i haven't even touched in weeks (thanks hobbit you have me addicted!)

The courting was going rather well. Especially for a dwarf who was used to only being a fighter. Though, he still brought kings foil to Thorin who thought it was quite cute sometimes. A few times Dwalin had actually gotten real flowers but it always seemed to go back to the weed that normally got fed to live stock. 

Today was like every other day. Dwalin walked in, though he carried a basket of an assortment of fruits along with the kings foil. “Dwalin?” Thorin asked, a smile playing on his lips. “I appreciate the gestures but you do know that kings foil is a weed yes?” He asked which made Dwalin stop and turn bright red.

“I..It is?” He asked curiously “Well shit. What have ye been doing with it?”

“Let’s just say some pigs are very happy every day.” He teased and started to giggle almost. 

“I just saw the flowers an instantly thought of yer beautiful eyes.” He explained, twisting a bit of his beard. Slowly, Thorin moved closer so their bodies nearly touched and he leaned up, nose to nose with the older dwarf.

“If you wish to get me flowers I suggest a florist. You will need coin yes, and Irises are my favorite.” He murmured before he pecked him on the lips and took the basket. “The fruit is nice too.” He called over his shoulder, leaving Dwalin slightly stunned. Thorin had never seemed to take interest in his courting and it had been a few months. Though, he was quite pleased with himself none the less.

~~~~

The day passed soon enough and dinner had been done with. Thorin was in his room doing what he normally did, messing with the countless books Balin threw at him, or writing to his sister or just relaxing and reading a novel that was meant for fun. Dwalin knocked on the joining door and Thorin stood to open it. “Hey.” He murmured gently. “I have an apple left if you want one?” He asked as he picked it up. Dwalin shook his head and shut the door and grinned sheepishly.

“Just wanted to see what ye were doin.” He said softly. Thorin shrugged and showed the novel. 

“A quick read before bed, that is all.” He explained with a smile. “Come, sit.” He said, scooting over on the bed and letting the big warrior settle down. Dwalin looked so weird not all dressed up in some sort of armor. He had on a plan brown tunic and trousers and no boots. Thorin was in a sky blue tunic that hung open and black trousers and no boots. Their silence and closeness was quite nice. Dwalin settled next to him curiously, looking at the book.

“One from the library? Ye don’t seem like someone who reads.” He murmured. “Not like a bad thing o’course but ye are a warrior too.” Thorin just laughed and nodded.

“This is pretty interesting its mostly Durin’s line and history and some of the different battles told like a story instead of just history. I am quite enjoying it.” He shrugged. “I like knowledge it helps me in battle. Balin loves it because he has someone who will listen to him drone.” He said as he pushed his hair back. Dwalin tenderly reached out and touched his hair which made him tense but then relax and lean into the touches.

“Ye don’t braid yer hair as much anymore.” He commented and Thorin just shrugged.

“I see no need.” He mumbled faintly as he sat up.

“Will you teach me?” Dwalin asked, gulping back a knot in his throat. “I would like to…to braid yer hair if you would like me?” Thorin thought of it. Normally that was solely a lover or family member’s responsibility. Granted, they were married and technically lovers… He finally nodded and marked his page before he pulled out the beads and started to comb out his hair slowly.

“You take a strand, part it in three and then you slowly just put one towards the middle then the other and you keep going until you get to the bottom.” Thorin undid it and showed him a few more times before he dropped the strand. Dwalin had watched intently enough and slowly moved closer. Thorin was almost sitting in his lap when he started. 

At first, he cursed and tangled the hair, but Thorin patiently had undone the braid and tangles and had him start over. He had done much the same with Frerin and Dis when they were growing up since he was so much older than them. Soon, Dwalin was able to make a braid though it was lumpy and out of sorts. Thorin stood and looked in the mirror giving a light hearted laugh.

“Your braids look just like how my sibling’s did at first.” He teased as he undid them and then showed Dwalin for a 6th time. Dwalin flushed a bit.

“My hands are made fer fightin not braidin!” He grumbled faintly and licked his lips nervously. Thorin this time slowly settled in his lap. He smelt of some sort of scent, almost like a pine or very woodsy. Possibly a soap he had picked up on his many adventures with Nin to the market place. He had a tan coming along from working outside and some burns here or there but he was still so beautiful to Dwalin. 

“Try again.” Thorin breathed gently as he leaned closer. Dwalin’s own breath hitched and he gulped again, slowly attempting another braid. It was halfway done when he felt the lips upon his own, and the strong arms of the younger dwarf around his shoulders. His eyes grew wide then closed as he dropped the braid and pulled Thorin closer for the kiss. Thorin moaned softly and pressed close as he started to grind and rotate his hips slowly.

Dwalin stopped him with his hands on his hips and pulled away. “A-are you sure?” He asked gently. “Ye still seem so scared of me…” He murmured and Thorin just smiled.

“Only one way to lose that fear. I have grown to see that you are not some evil monster I tried to make you out to be. I have even grown to care for you in ways I could never imagine.” He mumbled and flushed. “and I am getting lonely alone in my bed. I liked sharing your bed during the winter months. I just have one request and that is if I say no, just stop.” He asked lightly.

Dwalin nodded and lifted to give his chin a small peck as he brushed their beards together. “I will stop. I am sorry fer what I did. I didn’t mean to.” He said as Thorin then captured his lips in another deep kiss, moaning softly. Dwalin grabbed his hips and pushed them closer to his own. Both men were responding and growing hard in their trousers, which made the friction even more pleasant on both ends. 

The kiss deepened and almost seemed like it was needed, and it was for both of them. Though, they pulled back breathless. Thorin’s lips were swollen from thoroughly being kissed and he seemed to have drooled a bit in which he shyly wiped, but that just made Dwalin grin. “Yer too dressed.” He teased and started to tug at the shirt in hopes Thorin would allow him to take it off. Thorin agreed and lifted his arms easily letting the light fabric slide off of his chest. His curly black hair seemed to lead all the way down to his nether regions. He had thick rippled muscles and was quite lean since he hadn’t seen to grown into being a full adult dwarf just yet.

Dwalin followed suit and tugged the brown fabric off of his own head as well, leaving them shirtless. Thorin’s fingers gingerly played with the dark brown chest hair of Dwalin, tracing the tattoos as well as he shyly looked down at him. “I…I still don’t know what I am doing. I have had sex all of two times both were unpleasant.” Dwalin nodded as he scooted them off the bed, holding onto Thorin as he moved them towards his own room.

“I promise to make it good fer you, but the minute you say stop I will stop.” He said gently as he leaned in and gave him another kiss. Thorin responded and moaned as he was tossed to the bed. Dwalin undid the laces of his pants but did not take them off before he moved to do the same to Thorin. Slowly, he was able to get the clothes off of the younger male and he lay naked on the bed sprawled out and oh so delicious. Dwalin licked his lips and set to work. Tonight was going to be all about Thorin and he wasn’t even sure if he would penetrate him, not yet. He had to work that trust up.

Thorin moaned as the rough lips of the warrior found his nipples and gladly started to lick and suck as his hands roamed about. Once both were worried and erect and glistening with spit, did he move on. Slowly, he moved down trailing love bites and kisses to the oddest of places. Though, those places caused jolts to run through the younger one, through his groin and making him pulse and even harder. Dwalin’s tongue delved into his belly button, licking and sucking at the flesh happily as Thorin cried out faintly.

He had lost all sense of words from the touches and love bites, sucks, and kisses. His body was on fire and it seemed that Dwalin knew exactly where to stoke the flame. “Ah-ah!” He cried happily when Dwalin had moved down. Though, he ignored what was aching between his legs, heavy with want and slowly glistening with the precum on top. Dwalin’s lips found the inside of his thighs, kissing and licking until Thorin was shuddering and whimpering out. His breath grazed Thorin’s balls which made them tense and his cock pulse harder for more as he whimpered out, trying to grasp the balding head to get him where he wanted him.

“Not yet.” Dwalin murmured around him. “I want ye to feel pleasure and only that.” He explained and Thorin just nodded as he let go of the Mohawk. Though, soon enough Dwalin was kissing up his balls, giving them a few rough bites and kisses and sucks before trailing up, lovingly kissing his shaft and licking at it. Finally, none too quickly did Dwalin hit the tip and started to lap at the pre cum that was beading. Thorin’s hips bucked and he attempted to get more of his cock within the older dwarf’s mouth but Dwalin had none of that. His hands rested firmly against his hips and held him down as he slowly started to kiss and lick the tip before he slipped it into his mouth, easing his way down.

Thorin was in complete heaven and had no idea what was going on or what to do besides moan and try for more friction and pleasure as his body arched, hands clenching the bed furs under him. Dwalin was taking his sweet time which made it even worse. Though, he could not deny how much he loved the feelings he was receiving. 

Dwalin set a very slow pace at first, licking and sucking and bobbing. Though, when Thorin’s moans turned hoarse he sat a faster pace, his head bobbing up and down roughly, as he licked the shaft the best he could. The moans turned to quiet mewls and Thorin was twitching, his body eagerly responding. 

“D-dwalin!” He cried as he felt himself grow closer. “C-close…” He groaned his eyes rolling back into his head. Dwalin wanted to stave the orgasm off but he knew this was only about Thorin. So, he kept it up until Thorin’s hips jutted up and his back end nearly off the bed in orgasm. A cry ripped through his lips as his cock shot cum straight down Dwalin’s throat, who eagerly drank it all up.

He pulled off and rubbed Thorin through the after math of the hard orgasm. Thorin’s eyes slowly opened and he flushed a bit as he looked at a very pleased Dwalin. “Wow that was amazing.” He mumbled shyly.

“I know.” Dwalin chuckled as he slowly kissed his way back up, his own cock still confined and tight against his pants. 

“What about you?” He asked and Dwalin shook his head.

“Tonight is about you.” He murmured lovingly. “If I jump straight in tryin to take ye, you will just tense up and push me out again. I would rather not have to go through all that work again ya hear?” Thorin laughed a bit, a hand trailing down to trace the outline of the large cock that lay within.

“But what if I wish to help you out?” He asked softly and gave a shy smile as he pushed Dwalin down who grunted.

“No, just lay back down.” Thorin was a bit shocked but did as he was told. Dwalin stood and slowly stripped his pants down to his knees and got back onto the bed, between Thorin’s legs. He grabbed the oil and put some on his cock and then between the other’s thighs. Thorin’s breath hitched fear etching it’s way through his face.

“Shh, relax little one.” Dwalin soothed. “I don’t plan on takin ya, just lay back and let me do the work.” Thorin nodded and attempted to relax as he felt Dwalin slowly drawing his cock between his legs and rubbing it. Though, he didn’t attempt to thrust into the tight bud that lay between the thick cheeks. Once he was settled, he held himself up and started a small rotating motion before he started to thrust, grunting at the sensations.

He quickly found a rhythm and started to wiggle and thrust against the outside of Thorin’s cheeks, getting himself off just by being between his legs. Thorin was feeling himself grow hard again and he couldn’t help but moan and touch himself to the thrusts. Dwalin watched, his dark eyes darkening with lust at seeing the younger one getting himself off to the friction as well.

Another few minutes passed and Dwalin had sped up feeling himself growing close. He quickly pushed Thorin’s hand away and started to stroke him as well, attempting to get the boy off with him. Thorin just laid back and moaned, pushing back against the thrusts against his behind and the ministrations on his cock. Dwalin’s hand sped up faster and faster until Thorin was unable to do anything more but cry out in another hard orgasm, cum spurting out and coating his own cock and Dwalin’s hand. Dwalin groaned and soon let go, fisting himself between his legs before he sat back and shot himself onto Thorin’s back end and balls, groaning in orgasm as he sighed.

Thorin flushed at this and sat up, watching as Dwalin cleaned himself up. “Come on, ye think you can stand me fer a bath?” Thorin shyly nodded and they moved happily, together to the bathroom in Dwalin’s room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out Nin's baby is Dwalin's, Dwalin, nin, and Thorin end up in Erebor. Dwalin asks something of Thorin that is not a normal thing in dwarf customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind, when you have a "breeder" (thorin) and the top (dwalin) it is all one passage down below but they have a separate hole that only opens down there for child birth that is connected on the inside of their booty. breeders were meant to take it so they open up easily while tops are not. I also feel that it would be uncommon for a top to bed down and take it from a breeder as well.

The days passed and they fell into something of a beautiful routine. Dwalin would wake to kisses and nuzzles and then they would make quiet love before they would bathe, and go to breakfast. Dwalin would go about what he had to do, mostly he trained and patrolled. Thorin did go every once in a while or sat with Nin and Balin, listening in on meetings and learning quite a bit. He had learned that the trading was going well with Erebor and that he soon would be able to go back for a good will visit. That in of itself excited him. To see his younger siblings was something he wanted so badly.

Dis had written him via raven and he had written back but that was nearly it. Though, he occasionally sent something he made back to his younger sister. This morning. Thorin was thinking about the trip that was coming up within the next month when Nin burst through the door. “We are pregnant!” He squeeled out, his eyes wide as he ran to Thorin, throwing himself into his friend’s arms. Thorin laughed loudly and hugged him.

“Finally huh?” Nin flushed a bit and nodded. Though, he didn’t mention how. They had found out recently Balin was sterile, he was just too old to reproduce. But Nin had been insistent in getting a child. So, they had went to Dwalin in secrecy and asked for his cum. Dwalin had agreed and had given them quite a bit to implant within the boy and it had worked. Nin really didn’t wanna tell Thorin, especially since they had started to do this when they were still at odds ends, and no telling when the child had took. 

“We are both so excited. We got the tests back this morning. Balin is over the hill happy to finally be a daddy and I can’t wait!” Nin said excitedly, smiling at Thorin. He bit his lip wanting to tell. Dwalin coughed and shook his head at Nin who frowned and pouted when he was about to tell.

Thorin didn’t notice the interaction between his husband and his friend as he let go and gingerly rubbed the boy’s belly and smiled as Nin bounded over to kiss and hug on Dwalin. This was a fairly common occurrence to them, but in reality it was a silent thanks for the child he would be bearing in a short 11 to 12 months. They weren’t totally sure since Elf pregnancies lasted longer and Dwarf pregnancies were closer to 9 months. 

“Are you going to be able to make the trip with us? I know you were excited at finally seeing Erebor and I was looking forward to taking you with us.” Thorin asked and Nin nodded.

“They cleared me for travel. I am only maybe a month or two along and I won’t be having the child for at least 9 months if I am lucky. Since it will be so little elf but as we all can tell elf blood just hates to go away.” He said, pointing at his skinny figure, and hairless face. That made Thorin laugh softly.

“That is very true, but Balin is a perfect specimen of a dwarf. The fundin line seems to have some great blood within it.” Nin agreed and they all went about their business for the day. Nin was happily shouting to anyone and everyone of his pregnancy. Balin dealt with it, quite happy in his own way and Dwalin was nervous and a bit antsy, wanting to tell Thorin but at the same time, he didn’t know how he would act since they were now rather close. Dwalin knew he would have to tell Thorin and so after dinner that night, when they retired to their now shared room, Dwalin was pacing. 

Thorin’s eyes watched as he frowned on the bed, undoing his braids for the day and brushing out the sleek hair. “What has you frazzled?” He asked curiously. “Ever since Nin has announced his pregnancy you have been on edge. Are you not happy for your brother to finally get a child at such an old age? I was always told dwarves go sterile.” He murmured.

“I am very happy.” Dwalin snapped then stopped and sighed. “Oh Thorin, I just got you and I don’t wish to lose you.” He mumbled, moving to the bed and quickly taking Thorin up into a kiss. Thorin responded happily enough and moaned out softly as he pressed up, before his lips left Dwalin’s.

“Lose me? Are you worried about our trip to Erebor? I will be coming back with you, my love do not fear.” He stated calmly and smiled warmly, his blue eyes bright. It made Dwalin’s heart jump and his heart fluttered slightly.

“No, I know you will return with me. I just…” He bit his lip as he finally blurted out. “Nin is pregnant with my child.” Dwalin looked away not wanting to see the hate in his lover’s eyes.

Though, when Thorin did not cry out in anger or stomp out, his green eyes met blue that were just staring at him curiously, silently. “Yours? How?” He asked faintly, clenching his jaw. “Have you been unfaithful to me?” He asked that through gritted teeth.

“No! Gods no!” He murmured and moved towards Thorin again but stopped short when Thorin moved away. “Balin found out he is truly sterile due to his age. They were devastated. Nin is young, only a decade older than you and has so much love and life to give… Balin is being pressured into having a child and they came to me, asking for my seed. We were not on such good terms. This was when you moved to the other chambers and left me all alone. I did not have sex with Nin, I promise you this.” He breathed, looking at his reaction before he continued. “I would go to their chambers and masturbate before filling up a goblet. They would then use a needless syringe to shoot it into him. We did this every week for months. I guess our last time stuck. When we got back together, I stopped and told them I would have to talk to you to continue. Both understood. My last time of doing it was right before we…we made love.” He murmured and bit his lip as he looked down. “I am sorry I wasn’t up front but I just got you and didn’t want to complicate things. It hasn’t taken and we didn’t think it would without me actually, you know.”

Thorin was silent, his eyes wide as he stared at his lover as he explained the situation. He could understand. Nin was made to be a mother and now he was able to be a mother even though it wasn’t Balin’s it was his younger brother’s. “How do you feel? That is your seed, that is your child. Will you be able to sit back and let your brother raise it as his own? What if that child comes out looking just like you?” Thorin asked.

“It will be hard. I have always wanted to be a daddy. I love kids.” He bit his lip and worried it til it bled as he went on. “But Balin and I may be years a part but we both looked identical at one point in time. My mother always claimed I was a splitting image of my older brother. So, if the child looks like me no one will take it to mind. Only Balin’s personal healer knows he is sterile. “ He stated calmly, slowly reaching out for Thorin. “Please, I have not been unfaithful. I love you.” He murmured faintly. Thorin sighed and relented.

He loved Dwalin, or at least he had grown to. He also adored Nin and they were quite the best of friends now and he was happy Nin was getting the child he so desired. He knew he would be producing a child at one point in time but it wasn’t something he would want just yet. “Just please, do not do it again at least without my consent.” He murmured. “I will not deny that Nin will be a good mother. He fawns over the children in town and has told me plenty how much he would love to have one of his own.” He shook his head and sighed. “As long as you can subject yourself to a child that is truly your blood to be raised by your brother.” Dwalin nodded and quickly pulled his lover into a tight embrace.

“I want them happy just as much as you.” He murmured in his lover’s ear before Thorin turned and captured their lips in a kiss. There would be no love making tonight, but they still needed that touch. Dwalin pushed Thorin under him with a grunt as he happily made out with the younger dwarf who responded oh so well under his touches. When they pulled away, Thorin’s eye were glazed and he smiled as he licked his kiss swollen lips. A sigh escaped his lips as he curled under the covers of their bed. Dwalin quickly blew out the candles and they were asleep within each other’s embraces.

 

~~~~

The trip back to Erebor was long but uneventful. Balin had to stay back to continue some preparations for upcoming festivals and trades. Nin hadn’t been further than the marketplaces of Moria and so to be out and about he was very interested and liked exploring. Thorin kept a watchful eye of the older dwarf. Thorin had more experience with weapons and was quick witted. He carried his sword, a sword passed down through his family’s heritage as well as an axe on his back. Dwalin had a sword, many daggers and his twin axes who he had lovingly named “Grasper, and Keeper” having once told Thorin that, “This one grasps your soul, and the other one keeps it.” Thorin had found it quite funny but didn’t mention that to his lover.

The week long trip soon was up and they were riding up onto Erebor. Thorin’s breath hitched. Over a year had passed since he had seen the gates and the beautiful golden arches of his homeland. His stomach tightened and he bit his lip. How would they be? Would Dis be happy? What about his younger brother? He wondered how Frerin was, if he had grown any. 

The gates opened and there stood his whole family. Frerin was a bit taller and starting to fill out. Dis was beautiful as ever, her blue eyes shining as she grinned, ready to run at her brother as he dismounted, throwing the reins of the pony he had ridden. She squealed and ran into his arms, getting twirled by the elder one who just laughed softly, kissing her forehead. “I have missed you brother! You don’t write enough!” She said laughing as he put her down. 

“I am sorry, I had to become accustomed to my home and I had many trials and tribulations. But everything is fine, how is my little sister?” She just grinned and pushed her hand out to show the ring. 

“I am engaged! A lord from the blue mountains has fallen madly in love and father approves!” She bounced happily as Thorin inspected the gem and nodded.

“A beauty, it matches your eyes little sis.” That made her blush and she looked behind him. “Who is the elf?” She asked and Thorin looked back, seeing Nin’s blush. He was on a normal sized horse, having been tall enough and he probably looked even taller on the horse. Dwalin too rode a horse since he stood almost a foot taller than Thorin and most dwarves, and Thorin was considered tall for a dwarf.

“He is only a 4th elf sis. That is Nin, Nin come down.” He motioned for the boy who eagerly jumped off the horse and walked over, bowing slightly.

“Nice you meet you, lady Dis. Thorin speaks so kindly of his younger sister and I can see why.” She smiled at him.

“How kind…” Though her eyes were doubtful. They had always been told to be leery of elves, and there was hardly any known Halfling dwarf elves. Yet, here stood one.

“He is Balin’s husband by arranged marriage.” Thorin explained. “Balin had to stay behind. Nin has never left Moria. I thought it would be nice for him to see my home…” He murmured and tensed then relaxed when Dwalin had come up behind him rather suddenly. His hand laid down over the knuckle dusters his lover had sworn he needed to wear on their trip. He could really only explain Dwalin as a porcupine. 

“Lady, Dis. It is a pleasure again.” Dwalin murmured, bowing slightly. Dis looked at him sternly and leaned forward.

“You better be treating my brother good.” She mumbled and he grinned sheepishly.

“I try, my lady.” She just grunted and turned to walk back as Thrain and Thror came to greet them. Both older men quickly stole Thorin away, leaving Nin and Dwalin to go find chambers. Dwalin was put in Thorin’s old room. Nin was put in a guest room not too far away. 

Thrain and Thror grilled him about Moria and everything. Trades were doing well and the alliance between the two lands was showing to be a good thing, but they still had doubts. After hours of talking, he was dismissed and taken to get cleaned up then all the braids were adorned in his hair that he had gotten used to not wearing. Then dressed in Erebor robes before escorted downstairs.

Dwalin looked as if he had been scrubbed and forced into green Erebor robes. He looked displeased since all of his weapons had been disposed off of his person which made him rather angry. Nin had been fixed up too. Though, Thorin couldn’t hold back his mirth, looking at his husband. He wanted to go and comfort him with a few loving kisses but it was not right to show such affections in front of the king. So, he sat next to him, a hand going to his knee as he leaned over and said in his ear.

“This will be worth it tonight; you will get to take me in the bed we first bedded in.” He murmured gently. “Though it will be so much more pleasurable. I could ride you as I hold the headboard even?” That made Dwalin groan and he glared at his lover who just smirked.

Dinner started and they were eating happily enough and in silence. Frerin was busy talking to others about things going on and Dis was discussing with their father about wedding plans. Nin felt out of place since he kept getting glares and the cold shoulder from the dwarves, which just made him nervous. He knew it had took quite a long time for the dwarves of Moria to be okay with him and so it was nothing new. Dwelfs no matter if a 4th or half or more were shunned from both societies. He hadn’t been taught sindarian or khuzdul since he was seen as filth and not good enough. His own mother hadn’t known either and the only reason he was picking up khuzdul was because his servants had taught him. Though, Balin was slowly teaching him things even though Nin knew it by now. 

Once dinner was ready, Nin quickly retired, but not before begging Thorin to take him around. It was different here, bigger and a lot more elaborate. Thorin normally didn’t mingle with the common folk, but Moria was different and so he had agreed. Dwalin had left shortly after to go ready their room for the night, and so Thorin was left.

Frerin caught him before he could make it down the hall. “You have changed, brother. You are a heathen of Moria not a crown prince of Erebor.” He sneered faintly which made Thorin growl and show his own teeth.

“Step aside, little brother.” He hissed. “I had no choice in what my fate was. Father married me off to Moria, but I am still heir to the throne and will rightfully claim it when the time comes.” He stated softly, “things are different in Moria. Balin and Dwalin are lords, not kings or princes. Do not forget I am your elder and also stronger than you on the battle field.” He hissed out. “Or should I mention your short comings in the goblin attack that happened 20 years ago?” Frerin balked and frowned as he growled.

“At least I am still adorned. You came riding in, no braids or beads in commoner’s clothes, taking friendship in a dwelf freak and dirty as if you do not know what a bath is. You are not fit to be king.” He spit at the ground before pushing past his brother and stomped off. Thorin shook his head and sighed. When had his beautiful little brother who had looked up to him became such a racist brat? He had a feeling it was due to his own family more than anything Frerin was easily influenced and he knew if Frerin had went instead, he would be a lot like Thorin was now.

Slowly, he opened the door and blinked, smiling at the site. Dwalin was shirtless, his pants undone and the bed made perfectly. Candles lit the room in a rather romantic way. He could smell lavender, most likely from the incense that burned on a desk. Thorin’s worries slowly washed away as his eyes softened. He quickly closed and bolted the door as Dwalin scooped him up and easily started to kiss him tenderly.

Thorin did push back slightly. “At least let me get out of these god damn braids.” He groaned out and Dwalin laughed, sitting him on the bed. Dwalin hit his fingers away as he happily started to undo the braids for him. Dwalin had grown to love playing with his lover’s thick, black wavy hair. Thorin relaxed in the ministrations as all the braids were undone, and then the hair was combed through with Dwalin’s sturdy fingers.

“You are beautiful as ever, my prince.” Dwalin breathed softly on his neck. Gooseflesh rose upon his skin and he shivered happily and smiled.

“And my porcupine, how was it being without your quills?” That made Dwalin grumble faintly.

“Grasper and Keeper were none too happy being left here.” He hissed and Thorin laughed. 

“I know, but we are here for only a few days. I need to settle things for the final treaty between Moria and Erebor then we will be on our way, home.”

“Home?” Dwalin asked curiously. “Do you really see Moria as your home now? Months ago you were begging to be brought back to the golden gates.”

Thorin just nodded and turned to look at him. “My home is with you.” He murmured lovingly. At that, Dwalin captured his lips and pushed Thorin to the bed. Thorin relented and happily arched up into the touches as they kissed. Dwalin’s hands were everywhere. Running up and down his sides, tugging the fabric off of his chest before he pinched his nipples. Thorin just groaned as his cock started to grow hard against his pants. Dwalin undid the laces and pulled Thorin out.

Slipping down, Dwalin swallowed Thorin whole, sucking him happily as Thorn writhed and moaned. He always enjoyed when Dwalin would go down on him. It wasn’t often; unless Dwalin was going down to eat him out, which seemed to be a favorite of Dwalin’s. Dwalin loved shoving his tongue deep within Thorin and fucking him with it.

Thorin wouldn’t admit it out loud but he loved feeling Dwalin tongue fuck his pucker until he was so limp from pleasure he would push in and fuck him over the edge. Though, Dwalin didn’t do that. Once Thorin was hard and leaking he pulled away to Thorin’s curiosity.

“My love, why do you stop?” He asked the older dwarf who shook his head and smiled. 

“I would like to do something else tonight.” Dwalin drawled out. “I love ye, ye are my life.” Thorin just nodded as Dwalin slowly handed him the oil. “Take me.”

Thorin’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, “no, it is not custom for the breeder to take the one to give his seed. It would be wrong!” He murmured, pushing the oil back. Dwalin made a sound and forced it back into his hand.

“I want ye to take me god damnit. I want this fer us both just do it” Thorin nodded shyly. He had always been curious what it was like on top. He had always watched the way Dwalin made faces, small sounds, and how he seemed so pleased when he finally would release his cum within Thorin’s body. Though, normally when a breeder was matched it was with a very strong, very dominant dwarf and he was subjected to always being on bottom. Now, Dwalin wanted to push out of those stereotypes and he wasn’t sure how he felt. Though, he knew one thing it was with a lot of love.

Dwalin lay down as he shimmied his pants off, his own cock half hard and laying against his stomach. Thorin gulped and sat the oil down and quickly took Dwalin’s cock between his lips. He sucked and licked until Dwalin was moaning and his cock leaking out.

Then, he moved down and curiously pushed past the cheeks and found the small pucker. It seemed Dwalin had truly planned this. He had bathed and was neatly groomed down below. Tenderly, his tongue lashed out and touched the pucker. It tensed and Dwalin bucked and gasped loudly. “My god.” He groaned out as Thorin smiled and started to happily tongue the area.

Dwalin responded much as Thorin did, withering and moaning loudly for more. When the area was wet enough, Thorin’s tongue slipped deep within and he groaned happily. Dwalin almost shouted out as he arched up, his hands deep within the Thorin’s thick locks. “G-god, ye never told me that felt so damn good!” Dwalin groaned as Thorin mimicked what he remembered Dwalin did, tongue moving in and out and then wiggling about, easily coating him with spit.

It was all too much and soon Dwalin was cumming under him, his cock having not been touched. It was a hard orgasm too, the cum hit the pillow by Dwalin’s head and up his chest as he cried out. Thorin kept his tongue firmly planted within Dwalin’s pucker as it clenched around him. When Dwalin came down off of the high, he pulled away and grinned proudly. “Good?” He asked softly as Dwalin nodded and smiled.

“Very, my love. Please, will you?” Thorin nodded and took the oil within his palm. He coated a few fingers and bent down, kissing his thigh.

“There will be discomfort.” He explained as he slowly pushed a finger to the slick puckered hole. The rim took the finger easily enough as it slipped within Dwalin’s confines. Dwalin tensed, but Thorin kissed and nuzzled him until the older dwarf relaxed for the finger to fully submerge.

Slowly, Thorin moved the finger in and out slowly so Dwalin could get used to it. There was no discomfort just yet, but when Thorin felt he was ready, his fingers slipped out and two slowly entered him. Dwalin’s eyes went wide and he gasped out. Now there it was, he knew there was always some discomfort, but this was more than he realized.

That took him back to their first night, he hadn’t prepped Thorin as much as he could have, and then fast forward to Dwalin nearly raping Thorin. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he shook it off as he arched up. He wanted this to be a good experience for them both and thinking about him raping Thorin just wasn’t a good thing. Thorin’s fingers easily enough though found that one spot, the spot that sent white lightening up and Dwalin cried out loudly.

“God!” He cried as his body tensed and he jerked down to get more pressure. Thorin grinned happily at this and laughed softly as he shook his head. Dwalin whimpered. “A-again please!” He cried and Thorin relented, pushed against the spot a few more times, easily slipping in a third chubby finger since Dwalin was so lost.

“I think you are ready my love. Are you sure you wish for me to penetrate you?” Thorin asked as he pulled his fingers out. Dwalin groaned at the feeling of being left open. He nodded though.

“I need this, please.” Dwalin murmured. Thorin nodded as he slicked his cock up and slowly positioned himself over Dwalin.

“Relax, there will be discomfort and even pain. You have to trust me. Do you?” Thorin asked, and Dwalin nodded. 

“With my life.” He murmured and at that, Thorin was pushing in. Yes, there was pain. Someone like Dwalin wasn’t made to take something up there. Breeders were made to take cocks and so it expanded a bit easily. Though, soon enough Thorin was seated within his body and settled. He stayed completely still as Dwalin wiggled to adjust and get used to the feeling of being completely full.

Dwalin soon fully relaxed and gave a small nod. Thorin nodded and bent to kiss his lover happily, their beards scratching one another as he pulled half way out and pushed back in, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Dwalin’s lips which Thorin happily caught with his own lips. The pace was slow, deliberate so Dwalin could get used to this.

He soon was and had pulled back as he moaned, “harder, faster my love take me.” He groaned and Thorin groaned as well, setting a pace that was a bit fast and hard. Dwalin was taking him easily enough now and he happily thrust up into his lover. Though, he cursed his stamina. He never lasted long on bottom and even now he could feel his release lingering on the edges as he took his lover.

“N-not gonna last.” Thorin gasped out. Dwalin nodded and quickly started to fist his cock in time with the thrusts deep within his ass. Soon, Dwalin was a moaning mess and his body clenched as he arched up.

“T-thorin I’m cumming, mark me!” He cried, cumming happily into his fist. Thorin lost it, watching his lover jerk it off as he came all over. His own release followed suit and he cried happily, cumming deep within Dwalin. He groaned out as he slowly laid down on top of Dwalin who wrapped his arms around his body. “That was beautiful, seeing you like that.” Dwalin admitted. “I see why you watch me so closely when we have sex.” He laughed at Thorin’s blush.

Thorin pulled his softening cock out and he groaned as he laid down and sighed. “I love you. “He murmured faintly and smiled as Dwalin pulled him close. “C-can we do that again?” He asked curiously.

“Aye” Dwalin agreed, and at that both fell asleep within each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? I love reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns of his losing heir status, he also learns he really doesn't want that status anymore

When Thorin wasn’t busy with trade issues Balin had sent him with, he was treating his lover and Nin to Erebor. Dwalin wasn’t one for the fancy stuff but Nin ate it up. Though, talks rang through about how the prince was meddling with uncultured folks and was even talking to a dwelf, someone who was completely looked down upon.

Thorin ignored it, but it was hard for the dwelf who was already emotional due to the pregnancy. “They hate me!” He cried one morning and Thorin held him close, attempting to calm him down.

“No on hates you, and even if they do, Erebor is full of stuck up nobles. You are well loved in Moria that is all that matters!” Thankfully, that had calmed the boy down enough to enjoy the rest of their day. 

They had been there for only a few days and had a few more days of preparations before they would depart back to Moria, and Thorin in truth was looking forward to the week long trek home. Yes, Moria was now his official home. 

Dinner that night was quiet like always. Frerin had turned into such a stuck up young boy and it pained Thorin. Dis was still her ever loving self and was happily discussing wedding plans with anyone who so would listen to her ramble. Dwalin and Nin were the first to excuse themselves to their rooms. Thorin was next.

When Thorin headed towards the bedroom he was sharing with Dwalin, his younger brother cut him off. “I can’t believe how you are now.” He slurred, half drunk off of mead and ale. “You come back in commoner’s clothes and act like some heathen. You are not a prince of Erebor anymore!” He threw at him. “You seek council with dwelf freaks. The only braid you adorn is your beard braid!”

“We have been over this, little brother. I understand how you feel. Do you think I wanted to move to Moria? No. I am the rightful heir of that throne.” Thorin hissed, anger welling within him. “Father saw it fit to marry me away and not you. I have no clue why but he did.”

“You wanna know why?” Frerin slurred out with a sloppy grin. “It is because you are a breeder. You open your god damn legs and all you are good for is to pop out a baby or two!” He howled with laughter at Thorin’s eyes as they flew open wide.

“You don’t mean that. I am just as capable as anyone to run that throne!” He said, a bit upset.

“Why do you think you were married off? Father isn’t going to allow you to take the throne! He sees you as unfit!” Frerin laughed softly. “You will be sent back to Moria and soon enough father will announce to have deemed you unfit to rule Erebor and will crown me rightful heir!” Thorin gulped back a knot in his throat. Dwalin had heard the commotion and had come out to listen but he did not interrupt.

“No, you…No.” Thorin murmured and quickly pushed past, running for his grandfather’s study with Dwalin close behind. He threw open the door and stomped in, throwing his hands onto the desk and causing papers to fly. “When were you going to tell me!?” He cried. “I am unfit to rule all because I am a breeder!?” He shouted at his grandfather, showing his teeth. “Is that why you sent me off? Married me to some brute from Moria just to get me out of your hair to make it easier to put Frerin on the throne!? I am the eldest it is my birth right!”

Thror looked surprised and Thrain stood ready to strike but saw Dwalin standing in the back ground and slowly sat back down. “Watch your tongue! A breeder has no place upon the throne like some rightful king.” Thrain hissed out. “Marrying you off was the easiest thing to do to get you out of Erebor. Yes, the alliances and the trade routes opening up was nice but having you away was the best.”

“That is cruel! I would have never married if I knew that was your reasoning! Erebor is my home, my right!” Thorin cried. “I don’t want to be married if that means I must give up my place!” He instantly regretted those words as he turned to look at Dwalin. A look of hurt rang through in his green eyes and he turned to leave. “No, Dwalin that…isn’t what I…no…” He bit his lip, cursing himself for ruining everything between them. He turned back and glared. “Fine. If I can’t have Erebor with Dwalin at my side, I revoke my own citizenship and my rightful place as heir to the throne. That should cut a lot of the middle man out huh?” He asked as he crossed hs arms. “But I warn you, Frerin will do no good on the throne. It will suit him ill. He will have Erebor burn to the ground. That is not a threat, that is a promise. And I will sit back in my home of Moria and watch as the reign of Erebor ends because of my selfish prick of a little brother.”

Thorin then grabbed out his dagger and grabbed a hold of his beard braid, cutting it off and throwing it at his grandfather. “Here is my resignation. If I am to no longer be king of the long beards I do not need a long beard. We will be gone at first light. I will keep trade and alliances with Erebor, but your people must never come to Moria and we will never come here.” He hissed out before he stomped off, hoping he could make things right with Dwalin.

Dwalin was packing his stuff up, ready to head out into the night, away from everything. He had been hurt when Thorin had screamed that at his grandfather and father. That whole year was washed down the drain now. 

“Dwalin please!” Thorin cried as he burst in. “I didn’t mean it!” He quickly moved to him and put a hand on his arm. Dwalin quickly knocked it off and shoved away grumbling.

“Ye wouldn’t have said it if ye didn’t mean it!” He growled, turning though his eyes went wide. “By my beard what did ye do!?” He asked, looking at the short beard now. Thorin smiled sheepishly.

“I cut it off.” He murmured gently. “I have given up my citizenship of Erebor and have resigned the throne to my younger brother.” He said, stroking the short hairs. “I chopped my braid off and threw it at my grandfather.” Dwalin started to laugh loudly and he dropped what he was doing, pulling Thorin into a tight hug, kissing on him.

“I love you.” Dwalin murmured and Thorin responded with a small kiss.

“We will leave at first light to head on home. Do you think I can become a citizen of Moria?”

Dwalin nodded, “my god, you already are Thorin!” He said with a laugh. “That just means you are no longer a prince eh?”

“I was getting tired of being a prince anyway.” Thorin said with a grin.

“Nice to know. I will go tell Nin we are leaving early morning and then we can go to bed.” Thorin gave him one last kiss and nodded as he went off to tell Nin.

~~~~

That morning they left at sun light. They didn’t even stop to have breakfast. Thorin was so done with Erebor. Though he had promised Dis he would send ravens and keep in contact with her at the very least. They were off and Thorin felt as if so much had been lifted off of his shoulders. Now he had no worries over Erebor and could completely become at one with the small lordship of Moria.

~~~~

The weeklong trip seemed endless but soon they were home and Nin was running to find Balin. He greeted him happily and told him all about the different things they had gotten as well as how it was. Balin was glad to see his lover so happy. Thorin sighed as he prepared himself to give a report to Balin. “Will you come with me?” Thorin asked, as he braided the two signature braids down each side of his hair, clasping it with an unadorned bead instead of the ones he normally did.

“Course.” Dwalin replied with a smile. “Can’t get rid of the braids eh?” Thorin shook his head with a laugh.

“Well, lets get this over with so I can rest. My ass hurts.” Thorin jabbed Dwalin who just grinned. It wasn’t just from the long riding that his butt hurt. Dwalin was all too eager to fuck his prince under the stars, and Thorin had been all too eager to give him that. They soon made it to the study that they would be giving Balin their reports.

When the door opened, Thorin bowed slightly and smiled at the sight. Nin had a chair pulled up as close to Balin as he could. Normally he wasn’t allowed around during reports and all the important legal things because he couldn’t sit still or be quiet or keep his hands off of the elder. Though, because it was only Dwalin and Thorin he had allowed him to stay.

“Balin. It seems Erebor is happy with the way the alliances and trades are going and would like to keep things open.” He started softly. “They have aided us with new weapons…” (that I could forge here much better for less of a price…) Thorin thought as he went on. “And gold for trade of some precious gems and mithril.” Balin nodded.

“And how was visiting your family?” Balin asked curiously, seeing both Dwalin and Thorin tense.

“They are no longer my family.” Thorin stated through gritted teeth. “They were trying to over throw my position as an heir to the throne because I am a breeder. I guess I have no place amongst the throne.” He felt his skin heat up as he went on. “I resigned my position and my citizenship of Erebor. I hope to become a full citizen of Moria and make it my permanent home if you would so allow.”

Balin rose an eyebrow and looked at Dwalin who nodded slightly. “No wonder you came back with a much shorter beard. You are always welcome to stay here. You are married to my brother and you two seem to be getting on just fine. I will grant you full citizenship, but you no longer have royalty on your side…”

“I understand that and I have not tried to use that to my advantage and still will not. I like living the more simple life. It pleases me.” He murmured and smiled at Balin who chuckled and winked.

“So be it, you are now a citizen of Moria and we are happy to have you. Dwalin what about you?”

Thorin was quite pleased and tuned out on the report Dwalin was giving on weapons and alliances and the defenses each city held. He was happy to be home and with his new found family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets to meet the beautiful baby that Nin has. Dwalin is wanting a kid and they end up sparing just for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waa! I love this story but I am so stuck on where to take it!

The screams of labor were echoing the halls of Nin and Balin’s shared room. Balin was pacing outside the door with Thorin and Dwalin standing next and listening. Thorin was nervous, it had been ten months and now the boy was fully in labor, producing a child everyone so thought was Balin’s, but only the family truly knew it was Dwalin’s.

Dwalin had easily forced the thought out of his mind. He knew when it was right, he and Thorin would produce children of their own and he had done it for his brother and mate. The door opened to a nurse and she frowned looking at Thorin. “He is begging for you.” She murmured. “Please come in.” Thorin bit his lip and looked at the two brothers.

“S-shouldn’t Balin be in there?” He asked curiously.

“Go on laddy, I will be in there shortly.” Balin reassured as Thorin sighed and gave his lover a quick peck before he was in the room. The door shut firmly and Nin lay, his legs opened and his head back, tears rolling down his cheeks. His stomach was still swelled with a child.

“Thorin.” He gave a smile and held out his hand as Thorin came closer and took it, settling close.

“You have been in labor for quite some time.” Thorin teased gently. “You should hurry up and give us this beautiful bundle you are with holding.” That made Nin laugh before he cried out through another contraction.

“Alright, push now” the nurse said, looking up. “Bear down with all of your strength. I can see the head.” Nin nodded and screamed in agony as he bore down harder and harder. The head was out, then the shoulders and soon the child was filling the room with screams. “A boy!” She called out happily which made Nin well up and start to bawl. 

The nurses went about, cleaning and cutting the cord, wrapping the baby up. They soon opened the door, after giving Nin some dignity back and brought the small fairly red haired baby out. His eyes were the same color as Nin’s a beautiful blue, but his hair was a strawberry blond that was almost orange. Balin had tears in his eyes when they placed the small baby within his arms and he started to coo and cuddle it gently, as the boy fussed.

Dwalin felt his breath hitch as he stared at the boy and gave a smile. “Beautiful lad, brother.” He murmured, patting him on the shoulder as he backed away. Thorin came out and smiled gently.

“He has some lungs upon him. Nin is dressed and he wants to see you, Balin. Probably to name your new baby.” Balin nodded and moved into the room, it being shut to give the family some peace and quiet. Thorin sighed and looked to his lover. “I do not want to go through that. Nin was in labor for nearly two days.” He stated with a shudder. “He looked to be in so much pain. Though, I admit his baby is awfully cute… You have good genes.” He murmured and kissed his lover’s cheek. 

Dwalin chuckled as he held him close. “I want a family rather badly, but I am willing to wait until you are ready.” Thorin nodded and leaned up, planting a kiss upon his beard.

“You know you will be more than welcome to play with that baby boy.” He murmured gently with a laugh. “So much so that you will probably grow to not want kids yourself!” He teased. Dwalin shrugged and picked Thorin up.

“How about we celebrate? None of us have had sleep in 2 days since Nin went into labor. We will rest.” Thorin liked that idea as he nuzzled up close to his lover. He had slept on and off in the chairs placed outside the room, but nothing would top actually curling up in the shared bed of him and Dwalin.

Once in bed, they kissed and cuddled but no sex came, both were far too tired. Plus, Thorin was to help out with the new addition to the Fundin family since he too would be producing a child sooner or later. So, he curled up happily and kissed his lover’s cheek once before he was out like a light.

~~~

The next day, Thorin woke rested and was out of bed at the same time as Dwalin. Dwalin mentioned having some patrols to go on and would be gone most of the day. Thorin just nodded and gave a light kiss before he darted off to go check on Nin. Slowly, he opened the door and smiled at the sight. Nin had the baby boy curled up against his chest, letting him suckle as he rocked him. Nin’s eyes lit up at the sight of Thorin.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” He gushed lightly. “I do think the elf blood has ran thin enough and he won’t be as teased as I was.” He murmured lovingly, stroking the baby’s plump cheek. “We thought of a name.” He murmured and flushed a bit. “We named him Dworin. After you two.” Thorin looked shocked then grinned.

“Beautiful.” He murmured as he settled on the bed. “Dwalin is quite proud of himself too. Hes already begging to shack up with me for days to get me pregnant. Though after seeing what you went through I am unsure if I dare have a child just yet.” He said shuddering. Nin just laughed lightly as he sat up.

“It isn’t so bad. The pain is worth it in the end.” He said cooing as the baby let go and he moved to burp him, humming lightly. “Trust me though your body will tell you when you are ready.” Thorin just nodded and smiled.

~~~~

The day went well, and soon Thorin was outside, ready to spar with Dwalin since he had just came back from a long day riding to make sure everything was secure. “I think I can beat you with you so tired.” Thorin teased, pulling his hair back and clipping it.

Dwalin barked a laugh and shook his head as he stretched. “Never, Laddy.” He teased and quickly jumped in, ready to take on the younger boy. Thorin was always so energetic and it made Dwalin feel better about himself. Plus, he knew that everyone stared at how beautiful Thorin truly was, and many wanted to bed him. Dwalin felt lucky to be the one who could bed the younger dwarf. 

Their blows were rough, and harsh and if anyone didn’t know anything they would think that the two hated each other. That was just how they sparred though. Both men were all out warriors after all, and even as a breeder, Thorin wanted to prove himself as a worthy opponent and fighter. Dwalin didn’t mind one bit since he liked tough ones more than sissy little things. He had balked at marrying a dwarf maid for fear of hurting her. Now, he had Thorin who could take and give a punch at a moment’s notice.

When they finally stopped, they dropped the wood swords laughing loudly as Dwalin pulled Thorin in and gave him a nice sloppy kiss. Thorin moaned and arched against him with a small smile as his fingers wrapped into the thick hair that was at the back of Dwalin’s head.

“That was fun, we should do that more often.” Thorin purred out between the kisses.

“Mm, I agree.” Dwalin teased, chuckling as he picked Thorin up, ready to take him back to their room to shag before dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to all my followers. Alot has come up in life and I have major writer's block. I also do not have a working lap top so writing is not something I can do at the moment unless I steal my S/O's computer. I promise to come back! Thanks to anyone who is still following me!


End file.
